La Tímida e Inocente Sakura Hyuuga
by Suki Harlett
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ino nunca ayuda a Sakura a defenderse cuando era pequeña? ¿Sería tímida? ¿Y si fuera hermana menor de un Hyuuga? ¿Poseería el Byakugan? ―Nuestra misión es quitarle lo tímido a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo, equipo 7? NaruSaku
1. Prólogo: Todo tiene un Comienzo

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_****__****_CopyRights._**

**.**

**_Capítulo Editado._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Summary: _**_¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ino nunca ayuda a Sakura a defenderse cuando era pequeña? ¿Sería tímida? ¿Y si fuera hermana menor de un Hyuuga? ¿Poseería el Byakugan? –Nuestra misión es quitarle lo tímido a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo, equipo 7?_

_._

**_Pairing: _**_Naruto & Sakura_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_La Tímida e Inocente Sakura Hyuuga_**

**_Prólogo: Todo tiene un comienzo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_By: Suki Harlett_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Burlas. Golpes. __Dolor._

_._

_._

A la edad de 8 años, esa era la vida diaria de Sakura Hyuuga.

.

La pequeña pelirrosa se sostuvo el vientre con los brazos, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de esa piedra que le habían tirado.

.

Siempre era así.

.

No entendía porque el odio.

.

Pero, claro, todo había iniciado en el primer día en que asistió a la academia ninja. Antes de eso, el Clan Hyuuga siempre la había tratado bien. Con la excepción de su prima mayor, claro. Pero, todo tiene un comienzo.

.

Sakura Hyuuga siempre había sido envidiada. No solo por su belleza, también por sus habilidades.

.

Ella pertenecía a uno de los clanes más poderosos, y aunque no tuviera los ojos blancos, tenía otra clase de Kekke Genkai que era idéntico a la línea sucesoria del clan Hyuuga. La única diferencia de su propio Kekkei Genkai y el Byakugan es que el primero es una especie de Byakugan color jade, igual que la línea sucesoria normal, pero de color verde jade y que no posee punto ciego: era aún mejor que el Byakugan normal.

.

Fue por eso, y también por su gran desempeño en las peleas, que era una niña prodigio.

.

También era prima de las hermanas Hanabi y Hinata, siendo Sakura menor que ambas; y hermana menor de Hyuuga Neji, otro prodigio del clan. Era hija de Hizashi Hyuuga, que por haber nacido unos segundos antes, había condenado a Neji y a Sakura a estar en la rama secundaria.

.

Por algún golpe de suerte, Hiashi Hyuuga, hermano gemelo de Hizashi, nacido segundos antes, perteneciente de la rama principal, siempre tuvo un fuerte lazo con Sakura, aún mayor con el que tuvo alguna vez con Hanabi y Hinata, sus propias hijas; teniendo mayor cariño hacia su sobrina. Esta era una de las razones por la cual Sakura no tenía el sello que caracterizaba a la rama secundaria en la frente, además de que ni Neji ni Hizashi lo permitirían. Antes muertos, solían decir.

.

Cuando Sakura entró a la academia, estas fueron las mayores razones por la que el odio – entrelazado con la envidia; fueron exclusivamente dirigidas a ellas, pero por suerte, Neji la protegía y espantaba a las idiotas que solían molestarla.

.

Lo que Sakura no comprendía, era porque solo las chicas la agredían. Solo las chicas. Los chicos la trataban muy bien, ―o como decía Neji: acosaban.

.

La oji-jade no tenía amigas y muchas veces se sentía sola. Y aunque tuviera el amor de su padre Hizashi, su madre Tsubaki ,su hermano Neji, su tío Hiashi , y su prima, mayor por meses, Hanabi; a veces se sentía mal por el floreciente odio que Hinata le dirigía por la visible preferencia de Hiashi a Sakura que por su propia hija.

.

Fue por eso que cuando Neji se graduó de la academia, ella dejó de ser protegida.

.

Neji era de la misma edad que Hinata, pero por ser un prodigio, lo adelantaron tres años y se graduó rápidamente a la edad de 10 años. Lo mismo pasó con Sakura, que la adelantaron un año y estaba en la misma clase que Hinata.

.

Después de la partida de Neji, todas las chicas encomendaron su misión de agresión física y verbal.

.

Desde ese día la molestaban, la golpeaban, insultaban y amenazaban, y aunque ella los podía hacer trizas, le daba cierto miedo y se quedaba callada. Después de clase, salía con lágrimas en los ojos, que secaba con sus ropas antes de entrar sonriente a la mansión Hyuuga.

.

Hinata y Hanabi eran muy consientes de este abuso hacia su prima menor, pero Hinata callaba, simplemente por el odio que le tenía a su prima, y Hanabi callaba, por las amenazas de Hinata.

* * *

Como espectadora, Hinata observaba todo el panorama que sus compañeros hacían en la salida.

Kokuro, una chica extraña de cabello castaño, molestaba a Sakura de nuevo. Sonrió.

**_Se lo merece, _**pensó.

Entonces la pelinegra se dio cuenta. Ino Yamanaka, otra compañera de clase, observaba la escena de agresión que Kokuro dirigía a su prima.

Se paró de su asiento y se pasaron las manos por su cabello largo y oscuro. Ah, cierto. Ino Yamanaka, una de las chicas con más carácter del salón. Sería difícil. Pero impediría que esa rubia ayudara a Sakura.

**_Antes muerta._**

Se acercó rápidamente y agarró a Ino del brazo, y con una voz fingida, habló:

―I-ino-chan.

* * *

Como cualquier día, Sakura no hizo ni dijo nada cuando un grupo de chicas le echaron todo en cara. Le tiraron piedras y le jalaban el cabello, además de las crueles frases que le dirigían:

.

―¡Impostora! ¡Tú no eres del clan Hyuuga! ¡Tú no tienes los ojos blancos! ¡Baka!― gritó la chica haciendo referencia a el extraño Kekkei Genkai que Sakura poseía, idéntico al Byakugan, pero de color jade.

.

Desde lejos, una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, veía la escena preocupada. ¡Pobre niña! ¡Ella no merecía eso!

.

Frunció el seño y se dirigió a zancadas hacia el grupo de chicas que molestaban a la pelirrosa, pero una voz y una agarrada de brazos detuvieron su camino.

.

―I-ino-chan.―masculló una niña pelinegra de ojos blancos. Ino la volteó a ver y deshizo bruscamente el agarre de brazo de la pelinegra. ¿Ahora que quería esa niña?

.

―Que quieres, Hinata.―respondió bruscamente.

.

No es que ella odiase a Hinata, el problema es que Ino sabe que Hinata ignora y no ayuda a nadie, inclusive su propia prima, Sakura; y además, había notado que era muy cruel con la pobre Hanabi.

.

Además de todo eso el tartamudeo de Hinata era totalmente falso y la mueca de preocupación que siempre ponía también. La había oído gritarle a Hanabi incontables veces sin ningún tartamudeo. Ino sabía que la supuesta timidez de Hinata era todo un cuento falso que ella misma había creado, para estar en contra de Sakura. Ino no sabía el por que ese odio contra su propia prima, pero nunca intervino por que realmente Hinata solía asustarla hasta a ella misma.

.

―Y-yo…e-tto…―tartamudeó falsamente.― T-todos me molestan.― mintió.― y me gustaría que t-tu me ayudases… a tener un carácter más fuerte.― mintió bajando la cabeza.

.

―No puedo ahora, voy a ayudar a alguien.

.

―No te preocupes por Sakura, Hanabi la va a ayudar, ¿no es así H-hanabi?― miró Hinata despectivamente a Hanabi, que asintió temblando por el miedo que Hinata le causaba.

.

―Sí. Yo voy a ayudar a Saku-chan…― murmuró asustada la castaña. Hinata le mandó una mirada furiosa, cosa que Ino no percibió.― a Sakura. ¡No se preocupe, Ino-san!

.

Ino bufó aún no muy convencida y siguió a Hinata, que portaba una torcida sonrisa. Cuando se alejaron, Hanabi echó a correr a la mansión Hyuuga.

.

Así transcurrió la infancia de Sakura Hyuuga.

.

Ella nunca tuvo amigos y poco a poco su actitud se fue debilitando, dejando a una tímida e inocente Sakura en su lugar.

.

Muchas veces Ino trató de ayudarla, ocasiones que Hinata lograba intervenir.

.

.

Pero no todo transcurrió así.

.

Poco tiempo después conoció a otras cuatro personas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos Uchihas.

.

Un Uzumaki.

.

Y el hijo del colmillo blanco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del Prólogo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nota: **

_Hola. Lo he editado :D_

_Soy Suki Harlett y aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfiction que se me ocurrió…bueno, no tengo idea de como se me ocurrió. Después de mucho pensar…decidí que este fanfiction sería un NaruSaku._

_Va a tener drama, acción , romance y comedia._

_¿Les gusta la idea de Neji como hermano mayor?_

_Siempre le he tenido cierto agrado hacia Hanabi, así que la pongo como víctima, así no será la mala de por sí._

_Espero que me dejen un review._

_Ha, casi lo olvido:_

**_Amenazas, sentencia de muerte, insultos, felicitaciones,RECOMENDACIONES ¡todos bien recibidos! ¡Pero dejen un REVIEW!_**

_Espero un review, por favor, habrá próximo capitulo, claro que será mucho más largo, recuerden que este es solo el prólogo._

**_Chekeen mi nuevo onee-shot: "La mala del cuento"- de drama y tragedia._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_¿Reviews?_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

By: Suki Harlett


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©CopyRights._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Summary:_** _¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ino nunca ayuda a Sakura a defenderse cuando era pequeña? ¿Sería tímida? ¿Y si fuera hermana menor de un Hyuuga? ¿Poseería el Byakugan? –Nuestra misión es quitarle lo tímido a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo, equipo 7? NaruSaku _

_._

_._

**_Pairing: _**_Naruto & Sakura_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_La Tímida e Inocente Sakura Hyuuga_**

**_Capitulo Primero: Uzumaki Naruto_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_By: Suki Harlett_

_._

_._

_._

_La pequeña pelirrosa se encerró en el baño y alzó su calentador. Su piel del abdomen estaba totalmente herida y también tenía una herida un poco profunda en la cadera. La niña de 8 años suspiró._

_._

_Sakura trató de moverse, pero una herida se lo impidió. ¡Apenas podía caminar! _

_._

_¿Ustedes de preguntan el por qué Sakura Hyuuga está lastimada?_

_._

_Bueno, como ustedes sabrán, la pobre siempre es abusada por sus compañeros, y esta vez – y aunque no la primera – se pasaron y le tiraron piedras y shurikens – que robaron del profesor Iruka- que la lastimaron._

_._

_Se bajó la ropa y con un poco de cojeo caminó hacia el patio y ahí lo vio a __**él.**_

_._

_Sakura torció los pies nerviosa como una niña pequeña._

_._

_Asomó su cabeza por la barandilla y lo observó más claramente._

_._

_Tal vez la mayoría de personas considerasen a "esa" persona la más molestosa y torpe del mundo, pero ella, Sakura Hyuuga, realmente lo admiraba._

_._

_Sus ojitos jades vieron minuciosamente a nadie más y nada menos que a Naruto Uzumaki, un niño que también sufría como ella por el maltrato de los niños, pero, Naruto si sabía defenderse, aunque esté solo todo el tiempo._

_._

_Pero, lamentablemente, ella nunca se le acercaba. Tenía vergüenza. No solo eso, también tenía miedo de que él también la odiase._

_._

_Estaba segura de que Naruto no sabía ni si quiera quien era ella, ya que el rubio había entrado recientemente a la academia y nunca se amistó con nadie. Y duda que se halle fijado en ella, y si lo hizo, no sabría su nombre._

_._

_Algo que Sakura odiaba de si misma era su timidez, y ahora, mirando al pobre Naruto balancearse en el columpio solo, deseaba con todas las fuerzas poder acercársele y poder conversar con él._

_._

_Suspiró y miró el sol. Ya faltaba poco para que su hermano venga a recogerla. Él siempre lo hacia, desde que dejó la academia._

_._

_._

_-"Ya veo, así que Sakura está coladita por el demonio de Konoha"- pensó desde lejos Ino, una niña rubia que anteriormente había tratado de ayudar a Sakura, pero lo dio por imposible al ver que Hinata la tenía vigilada.- "Puedo darle una mano con eso"- pensó sonriendo torcidamente._

_._

_Se acercó lentamente y se posicionó detrás de Sakura. La pelirrosa no se dio ni cuenta por estar contemplando al Uzumaki. _

_._

_Ino rápidamente empujó a Sakura, quien soltó un pequeño chillido que alertó a Naruto. Ino salió corriendo con una mueca victoriosa. Sakura calló de bruces al suelo, justo al frente del columpio, donde Naruto la miraba sin comprender. ¿Y esa niña?_

_._

_¡No! _

_._

_-"¡Soy tan torpe! ¿Cómo se me ocurre caerme de tal manera, justamente en frente de Uzumaki-kun? ¡Soy una torpe, torpe! ¿Ahora que le voy a decir?"- pensó la pobre Sakura desesperada._

_._

_-¿Uh?-murmuró Naruto al verla tirada en frente de él._

_._

_La oji-jade lentamente se paró con dificultad por las heridas y miró a Naruto con el rostro sonrosado y con algo de preocupación._

_._

_Naruto se le quedó mirando embobado por su hermosura. ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué se había caído enfrente de él? ¿Por qué era tan bonita?_

_._

_El rubio la observó detenidamente. Se sonrojó. Era realmente linda. Era una niña que nunca antes había visto, de piel blanquecina , cabello peculiarmente rosa y unos pozos jades que te hipnotizaban de tan solo verlos. Y Naruto no fue la excepción._

_._

_-L-lo siento, Uzumaki-kun.- murmuró apenada.- Tropecé y yo…-_

_._

_-¿Cómo te llamas, dattebayo?-_

_._

_Sakura se asusto._

_._

_¡No quería decirle su nombre! La mayoría de personas la odiaban por pertenecer al Clan Hyuuga, y si le decía su apellido…¿acaso, él también la odiaría?_

**_._**

**_-"Tal vez si le decimos nuestro nombre e inventamos otro apellido, y cuando sea nuestro amigo, le decimos nuestro verdadero nombre, ¿te parece, Saku?"-_**_comentó su Inner tratando de convencerla._

_._

_-Yo…etto…me llamo Sakura…-murmuró jugando con sus dedos.-_

_._

_-¿Y tú apellido?-_

_._

_-…Haruno.- respondió pensando bien que diría. _

_._

_-¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!- chilló apuntándose así mismo.- Pero…no comprendo, ¿Por qué me estas hablando?- le preguntó a Sakura._

_._

_-¿Por qué te hablo?- murmuró la pequeña, Naruto asintió.- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería incomodarte, lo siento, lo siento!-_

_._

_-¡No! Claro que no, Sakura-chan.- la Hyuuga se sorprendió por el "-chan".- Lo que sucede es que nadie suele hablarme, me insultan y golpean, pero tu eres muy bonita y a ti te deben de tratar como princesa. ¿Qué hace una princesa como tú hablando con un demonio como yo?-_

_._

_Sakura frunció el seño. ¿Cómo es que él tenga un concepto así de él mismo? _

_._

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Tu no eres ningún demonio, Uzumaki-kun!-_

_._

_-Claro que si lo soy. ¿Entonces, por que me dicen así todo el tiempo?-_

_._

_-Por que todos son unos tontos.- murmuró avergonzada. _

_._

_Sakura aceptaba que la maltratasen a ella. Era aceptable. Ella era tímida y torpe, tonta e inútil. En cambio, no tenían derecho a insultar a Naruto: él era fuerte y era un buen ejemplo a seguir._

_._

_-¿Uh?-_

_._

_-Uzumaki-kun, ellos molestan por que son unos tontos. No les hagas caso. Yo…yo…- se sonrojó.- te admiro.-dijo cerrando los ojos totalmente roja._

_._

_Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron. ¿Acaso ella lo admiraba? Una zorruna sonrisa apareció en su cara._

_._

_-¿De veras, Sakura-chan?- Sakura asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-_

_._

_La pequeña pelirrosa abrió sus ojos sorprendida: ¿acaso él quería ser su amiga? ¡Si! ¡Sería su primer amigo! Sonrió de oreja a oreja, aún con las mejillas sonrosadas y asintió tímidamente._

_._

_Naruto se acercó a la pelirrosa y la abrazó._

_._

_-¡!-_

_._

_._

_._

_La cara de Sakura era para fotografía. ¡Estaba totalmente roja y con los ojos desorbitados!_

_._

_Cuando Naruto la soltó, Sakura no notó el pequeño rubor del niño. _

_._

_-Sakura-chan, ¿te quedas a jugar conmigo?- preguntó juguetonamente apuntando a los juguetes que tenía cerca del columpio._

_._

_-¡Mocoso!- gritó una tercera voz femenina desde lejos._

_._

_Naruto observó a la mujer con los pelos de punta. ¡ESTABA MUERTO!_

_._

_-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Como se te ocurre! ¡Se suponía que tenías que llegar a las tres en punto a la casa! ¡Son las cuatro, mocoso! ¡Acaso no sabes medir la hora!-gritó la mujer._

_._

_Sakura tembló de miedo. ¿Quien era esa mujer?_

_._

_Esa mujer asombró a Sakura. ¿Acaso ella no era la esposa del Hokage?_

_._

_Miró a Naruto, quien estaba que temblaba de miedo viendo a la mujer._

_._

_De ojos grises y un hermoso y largo cabello peli-rojo, ella era Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto Uzumaki, esposa del Hokage y amante del ramen._

_._

_Kushina tomó a su hijo de las orejas y lo comenzó a jalar, mientras lo regañaba, combinado la palabra "mocoso" con sus frases._

_._

_-¡No puedo creerlo! Por tu culpa no pude terminar mi ramen.-_

_._

_-¡Nadie te lo pidió, mamá!-_

_._

_-¡No me digas mamá, me haces sentir vieja, mocoso!-_

_._

_-¡Que mas quieres! ¡Te trato con respeto, madre!-_

_._

_-¡Mocoso, estás castigado!- chillo tirándole un manotazo._

_._

_-¡No, no! ¡Esta bien, Kushina!-_

_._

_-Así me gusta. ¡Y por que demoraste, mocoso!- gritó._

_._

_Kushina bajo la cabeza y vio algo- o más bien, alguien – que la enterneció._

_._

_Una preciosa niña de cabello rosa y ojos esmeraldas la veían con temor, y a la vez angustia._

_._

_-¿Quién es esta niña, Naruto-kun?- murmuró suavizando la voz._

_._

_-¡Ella es mi amiga, Sakura-chan!-gritó abrazando a una muy sonrosada Sakura.-¿No es así Sakura-chan?-_

_._

_-H-hai.-_

_._

_La mujer de cabellos rojos se le quedó viendo._

_._

_Esa niña pasaba de lleno todos los requisitos que ella imponía, pero…_

_._

_Le faltaba carácter. ¡Necesitaba a alguien que le de su merecido a su hijo! Claro, si quería que su hijo fuera su esposo._

_._

_-Saku-chan, te falta carácter, pero después de eso, ¡eres perfecta para Naruto-baka!-_

_._

_-¡K-kushina!- gritó avergonzado Naruto. Sakura parecía desmayarse._

_._

_-Hermana.- habló una masculina cuarta voz._

_._

_Los tres voltearon a ver a la cuarta voz: uno con miedo, otro con normalidad y otro con felicidad._

_._

_-¡Neji-one-san! – gritó Sakura feliz._

_._

_Neji le sonrió. Notó que la Kushina Uzumaki estaba ahí. La vio sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía la esposa de la Hokage con su hermanita?_

_._

_-Buenas tardes, Kushina-sama.-_

_._

_-Oh, hola niño.-saludó Kushina. Observó a Sakura y a su hijo.- ¡Bueno, Saku-chan, te veré otro día! ¡Yo y Naruto-baka ya nos tenemos que ir!-_

_._

_-H-hai, Kushina-sama._

_._

_Naruto iba a protestar, pero Kushina agarró a Naruto del brazo y lo llevó a rastras a la casa. No es que no quisiera estar ahí, si no de que había dejado el ramen en el horno y ya había perdido tiempo platicando con la posible futura esposa de su hijo._

_._

_-Saku, ¿de donde conociste a Kushina-sama?- le preguntó Neji cuando ya todos se habían ido.-_

_._

_-¡La acabo de conocer! –respondió con una radiante sonrisa, como una niña pequeña._

_._

_Neji sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su hermanita. De seguro que ni sabía que ella era un gran elemento en el gobierno de Konoha, la esposa del Hokage, y la que, posiblemente, da las ordenas a costa de Minato-sama._

_._

_-Bueno, vamos Saku, que en casa nos esperan.- dijo comenzando a caminar, dándole una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera._

_._

_Sakura trató de correr, pero como lo supuso, no pudo. En vez de eso, obtuvo un punzante dolor en el abdomen y una caída de bruces al suelo. Se tomó el vientre entre sus brazos, tratando de apaciguar el dolor._

_._

_Justo ahí le había caído una roca, si no se equivocaba, de Kokuro, una chica que le odiaba aún más que las otras. _

_._

_Neji volteó alarmada hacía atrás cuando oyó a su hermanita caerse. _

_._

_._

_Cualquier hermano mayor hubiera creído que se había caído, pero él era Neji Hyuuga. Sabía que su hermanita tenía unos perfectos reflejos y que no se hubiera tropezado ni con una roca, además, el echo de que Sakura este gimiendo de dolor y tomándose el vientre entre brazos, no ayudaba._

_._

_Neji era consiente de lo que las idiotas compañeras de su hermana siempre la agredían moralmente: él la defendía. Pero solo era moralmente, no físicamente._

_._

_Frunció las cejas, furioso._

_._

_-¿¡Estas bien?!- gritó, cargando a su hermanita en brazos. Sakura se asustó: Neji estaba furioso. Pero no podía decirle que lo habían echo sus compañeras…- ¿¡Fueron ellas no es así?! ¡Tus tontas compañeras de clase!-_

_._

_-¡No! N-no fueron ellas… yo me lastimé en la clase de tirar kunais.- mintió._

_._

_La verdad es que Sakura nunca había tenido tanto miedo a su hermano mayor. Estaba tan furioso que tenía el Byakugan activado. Sakura suspiró._

_._

_Neji vio perfectamente que algunas redes de chackra estaban lastimadas, dando a entender que había severos golpes ahí._

_._

_._

_-¡No me mientas, Sakura!-gritó zarandeándola._

_._

_Sakura hipó asustada. El oji-perla suspiró._

_._

_No tenía caso…Sakura no le diría nada. Sabía que ella era demasiado tímida y no se atrevería a decir ningún nombre, aunque Neji ya tenía en mente algunos culpables._

_._

_- Bien. Pero al menos hay que ir a ver a mamá para que te cure esas heridas.-murmuró, ocultando un poco de su furia e impotencia._

_._

_Sakura asintió._

_._

_El peli-marrón cargó a Sakura en su espalda y con mucho cuidado, comenzó a caminar. ¡Sería el colmo si se tropezara!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Tonto hermano menor…-rio una voz diferente a la de los Hyuuga._

_.._

_-¡Cállate, Itachi!- gritó avergonzado una cuarta voz._

_._

_Neji y Sakura vieron a su derecha. Ahí había dos chicos en las mismas condiciones de ellos._

_._

_El mayor de ellos, tenía la piel blanquecina y unos bellos ojos negros. Su cabello era negro y largo, amarrado en una coleta baja. Tenía notables ojeras, pero aun así, se conservaba guapo a los ojos de cualquier chica. Tenía la apariencia de un dios griego: totalmente perfecto._

_._

_El menor, que era cargado de igual forma que Neji cargaba a Sakura, tenía algo de parecido. Tenía la piel pálida y blanca y parecía que estuviera sufriendo, mientras se sobaba el tobillo. Su cabello era negro en picos y sus ojos oscuros profundos. _

_._

_Neji observó con el seño fruncido que el niñito que estaba siendo cargado veía expectante a Sakura. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese niñito? Bueno, parecía mayor que su hermanita._

_._

_El mayor vio de reojo a los hermanos Hyuuga, en especial a la pelirrosa y volvió a ver al niño que tenía en su espalda. Pareció que le dijo algo al niño , y fue algo vergonzoso, ya que el niñito se sonrojó y comenzó a insultar al mayor._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Neji pasó de largo y entró rápidamente a la mansión Hyuuga. El oji-perla había notado algo: tenían el símbolo Uchiha en sus ropajes. _

_._

_-¡Ya llegue!- gritó Neji al entrar._

_._

_Una bella mujer, que era la viva imagen de Sakura, pero con el cabello en abundantes rizos y los ojos oscuros salió en escena a recibir a sus hijos con una sonrisa. Ella era Tsubaki(1) Haruno de Hyuuga, la madre de Sakura y Neji._

_._

_La sonrisa de Tsubaki desapareció cuando vio el estado de su niña. Si Neji la cargaba, significaba algo. Y grave. Se veía la preocupación de sus hijos en la mirada._

_._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó sumamente preocupada. Quitó a Sakura de los brazos de Neji y la abrazo sobreprotectoramente._

_._

_-Me golpee entrenando con kunais, mami.- mintió con voz dulce._

_._

_Tsubaki vio de reojo a Neji. Observó como Neji asentía forzadamente y eso la convenció._

_._

_-Bueno, hay que curar tus heridas. Ten más cuidado en los entrenamientos.- comentó Tsubaki, juntando sus manos sobre las heridas de su hija, curándolas con un Justa Médico._

_._

_Neji observó de soslayo como el chackra verde curaba las heridas de su hermanita. Odiaba mentirle a su madre, pero la mirada de Saku…simplemente, lo convenció. Él siempre fue débil contra los pedidos de su hermana y debía de haber una buena razón – o simplemente la timidez, por la que no lo haya dicho._

_._

_Cuando Tsubaki terminó con Sakura, observó a sus dos hijos con cierto interés en los ojos , para luego proclamar:_

_._

_-Bueno, vístanse lo mejor que puedan, que en unos minutos vendrá su padre.- dijo con una sonrisa. Neji y Sakura la miraron curiosos.- Nos invitaron a una reunión para tomar té en la casa de una familia Uchiha. Si no me equivoco, de un tal Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Un Uzumaki_

_._

_._

_._

_Y dos Uchihas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Fin del Capitulo Primero_**

**_Uzumaki Naruto_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_(1): _**_ El nombre "Tsubaki" es una flor japonesa de color rojo, se caracteriza por no tener ningún tipo de olor y morir silenciosamente. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Nota._**

_¡Un nuevo capítulo recién salidito del horno!_

_Realmente espero que les haya gustado._

_Les confieso que me enamoré de sus reviews. ¡Me fascinaron! Realmente no me esperé terminar este capitulo tan rápido, pero ustedes me encapricharon y me hicieron apurarme. _

_Me encantan sus dulces 6 reviews. _

_¿Les gusto?_

_La continuación la subiré pronto._

_Al parecer este es un indicio de NaruSaku, me encantó la aparición de Kushina. _

_¿Les gustaron los celos de Neji? _

_Pondré rápido la conti._

_Ha, ¿se preguntan por qué estos capítulos están en letra cursiva?_

_Estos son sucesos pasados, aún no llegamos al presente de esta historia, llegaremos al presente el prox. Capitulo , al final._

_Realmente les agradezco los siete favoritos y sus cinco alertas._

**_Amenazas, sentencia de muerte, insultos, felicitaciones, RECOMENDACIONES_****_¡todos bien recibidos! ¡Pero dejen un REVIEW!_**

_¿Por favor, reviews, y la continuación la subo más rápido?_

_¿Merezco reviews?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

V

_By:Suki Harlett_


	3. La Reunión del Clan Uchiha

**_Disclaimer©CopyRight Masashi Kisimoto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Summary:_** _¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ino nunca ayuda a Sakura a defenderse cuando era pequeña? ¿Sería tímida? ¿Y si fuera hermana menor de un Hyuuga? ¿Poseería el Byakugan? –Nuestra misión es quitarle lo tímido a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo, equipo 7? NaruSaku_

_._

_._

_._

**_Pairing: _**_Naruto&Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

_Disfrutad de la lectura._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_La Tímida e Inocente Sakura Hyuuga_**

**_Capitulo Segundo: Reunión del Clan Uchiha_**

_By: Suki Harlett_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–¡Te ves muy bien, Sakura-chan!– chilló Tsubaki viendo lo linda que se veía su hija. Sakura se sonrojó.

.

Su madre le había puesto –obligado–; un hermoso kimono azul con decorados rosados y púrpuras. Llevaba un bello obi rojo, que contrastaba de manera increíble con su exótico cabello rosa. Ah, por cierto, ¡si que apretaba!

.

Neji llevaba un simple pero elegante kimono plomo, con un fino obi negro.

.

Tsubaki sonrió viendo a sus hijos. Ella solo se había puesto un kinomo amarillo con un obi púrpura. Pero tampoco era necesario el que ella destacara, ¡sus hijos tenían que destacar!

.

–Bien, los demás ya están en la reunión, aunque yo creo que es una fiesta, o si no, no hubieran invitado a todos los clanes.–

–¿Invitaron a todos los clanes?–

–Si, el Clan Nara, el Inozuka, el Akimichi, Yamanaka, pero el que lo esta organizando es el Clan Uchiha, y nosotros estamos invitados.– comentó Tsubaki feliz.

–Pero, madre, ¿también nos han invitado a nosotros?– apuntó con voz suave Sakura.–Me refiero…a nosotros…por ser la rama secundaria.–

.

El ambiente se enrareció de repente. Sakura se arrepintió de lo que acababa de comentar. ¿Pero que hacerle? Era la verdad. Tsubaki sonrió después de unos segundos.

.

–¡Si!–chilló la pelirrosa mayor como niña pequeña.– ¡También nos han invitado!–gritó.– Y adivina que, Sakura-chan, ¡los Uchiha dicen que quieren conocer a la niña que tiene el Byakugan Jade! ¿Qué me dices de eso? ¡Eres conocida, hija!–

.

Sakura se sonrojó. ¡A ella! ¡¿La querían conocer?! Sintió que se iba a desmayar.

.

Neji sonrió. Cada vez que su hermanita se ponía nerviosa, tenía una cara de fotografía: sus mejillas se sonrosaban tiernamente y sus ojos adquirían un brillo adorable.

.

–¡Ya vamos!– gritó Tsubaki, tomando a sus hijos – a el molesto Neji y a la sonrosada Sakura– y los llevó arrastrando hacia la residencia Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un niño de cabello azabache y ojos negros bufó.

.

.

_Maldita fiesta…_

_._

_._

Si, si, la maldita "reunión" de tan solo 10 personas de clanes importantes que se termino convirtiendo en un fiestón de más de cien personas. ¡No dudaba de que haya uno que otro colado!

.

Y nos es que le molestara el tremendo ruido que todos hacían– bueno, eso molestaba de por sí, pero no era lo peor– si no los molestos invitados.

.

¿Quién había invitado a esa tonta rubia? ¡Se le había tirado encima veinte veces! Bueno, no fue la única, por que todas las niñas de su edad habían echo lo mismo.

.

–¡Sasuke-kun!–Sasuke se quedó como piedra al escuchar de nuevo esas voces.– ¡Sasuke-kun!– Si, como lo habéis adivinado, son las locas "fangirls" que persiguen a Sasuke por toda la fiesta.

.

Suspiró. Tendría que buscar un mejor escondite.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Mamá…–musitó una sonrojada oji-jade.– ¡La casa era enorme!

.

De seguro que habían muchas personas ahí, y definitivamente, Sakura no iba a soportar eso. ¡Miles de personas la estarían viendo! Y ella odia que la miren…

.

–¡Que linda mansión!–gritó Tsubaki.– ¿No lo crees Neji-chan, Sakura-chan?–

–Hmp.–

–Etto…–

–¡Ya, ya pasen!–

.

Los tres entraron. ¡Por kami! Si la casa parecía enorme por dentro, era más que gigantesca por dentro. Ya entiendo por qué hay tantas personas sin incomodarse.

.

Sakura se mordió el labio.

.

.

_Muchas personas…_

_._

_._

Neji analizó la casa. Era bonita. Bueno, a quien engañaba, era fantástica. Las paredes eran blancas y el color le daba un toque aún más amplio y acogedor. Había una enorme y elegante araña(*1) adornando el techo y las paredes tenían finos decorados. El tapiz del suelo era color vino tinto. En la pared de al fondo había un enorme símbolo de un abanico rojo. El símbolo de los Uchihas.

.

Había una puerta corrediza que daba al enorme jardín – que más bien parecía un parque– que estaba abierta, dejando a varios invitados poder estar muy tranquilamente en el jardín. En ese lugar parecían estar todos los niños.

.

Tsubaki parecía estar buscando a alguien. Estaba que daba saltos y entrecerraba los ojos para poder ver a esa persona en medio de tanto gentío. Sakura supo que su madre había encontrado su objetivo cuando ella sonrió.

.

–¡Ven, Sakura-chan, ¡hay que presentarte a Mikoto!– chilló la pelirrosa mayor. Tomó a Sakura de la manga del kimono y la jaló hacia dos mujeres que hablaban animadamente.

.

Una de ellas tenía la cabellera tan negra como la noche; y la otra tenía una cabellera rojiza y brillante. Vestían elegantes kimonos y Sakura se avergonzó del solo pensar que esas dos mujeres eran importantes y que una niña tonta como ella estaría parada enfrente de ella. ¡No!

.

–Mikoto-san.–saludó Tsubaki con una mano levantada.– Kushina-san.– dijo dirigiéndole la mirada a la pelirroja.

.

Las mujeres voltearon a verla.

.

–¡No lo puedo creer, Tsuba-chan!–chilló Kushina lanzándose a los brazos de Tsubaki.–

–¡Tsubaki-chan!–repitió la misma acción la mujer Uchiha.–

.

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a charlar, pero Sakura lo ignoró. Ella observaba curiosa la puerta del jardín donde habían un grupo de 11 niños, incluido su hermano Neji; parecían algo aburridos, ya que no hablaban ni reían, como se supone que unos niños como ella harían. En el grupo estaban incluidas Hanabi, Hinata e Ino, donde las dos últimas hablaban de lo más bien y Hanabi estaba un poco apartada, pero sujetada de la mano por Hinata.

.

Sakura agitó suavemente el kimono de su madre y la mujer la miró.

.

–¡Ah! ¡Ella es Sakura-chan…–gritó Tsubaki agachándose y abrazando a su hija.–…es mi hija menor! ¿Es una preciosidad, no es así?– presumió presentándola ante la Uzumaki y Uchiha.

–¡Pero que mona! ¡Es preciosísima!–exclamó Mikoto abrazando a la sonrojada Sakura.– ¡Que linda! Soy Mikoto, la amiga de tu madre.–

.

Kushina la observó con ojos de puntitos.

.

¡Ella era la futura esposa de su hijo! Esperen… ¿¡Era hija de Tsubaki y Hizashi?! ¡Por eso se le hacía tan conocida esa carita de angel y esos ojos y cabellos tan peculiares!

.

–¡No puedo creerlo, Sakura-chan, eres hija de Tsuba!– gritó Kushina apuntando a la pelirrosa mayor con el dedo.– ¡Pensaba que solo habías tenido un hijo!– gritó creando un alboroto. Tsubaki se sonrosó.– Bueno, ahora la acepto definitivamente como mi próxima cuñada.–rió. Tsubaki sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga Kushina; sabiendo que se refería a que quería que su Sakura-chan se casara con Naruto-chan.

–Si es así, lo acepto. Me encantaría que mi Saku se case con el hijo de mi mejor amiga.– respondió Tsubaki sonriendo.

.

Los rostros de las tres mujeres era para fotografía: Kushina tenía una mueca maniática; Tsubaki mostraba una juguetona sonrisa y Mikoto una sonrisa fingida. ¿Y como estaba Sakura? Más roja que un tomate y con los ojos blancos (*2) de la sorpresa y el nerviosismo.

.

–¡M–m-m-a-a-amm-a-aá!-

–Solo le falta ser más atrevida.– comentó Kushina.

.

La mujer pelirroja se agacho hasta estar a la altura de Sakura y acarició la mejilla roja de la pobre Sakura.

.

–El ser tan tímida es un gran defecto, ¿lo sabes, Tsuba?–

–Claro que lo sé. Pero que le puedo hacer. No puedo hacer nada sin que se sonroje.–

–¡Si, ese es un pequeño defecto! Pero no importa, ya que sé que cuando se vuelva esposa de _mi _hijo, yo podré quitarle ese defectito.– vociferó Mikoto, hablando por primera vez en esa amena conversación.

.

Sakura, sin dudas, se sonrojó aún más de golpe. ¡Estaba tan roja como la sangre!

.

–¡Ni hablar! Será mi nuera.– retó Kushina.

–¡Va a ser mi nuera, Uzumaki, mi Sasuke-chan es mucho más guapo!–

–¡Claro que no! Mi Naruto-chan se va a casar con Sakura-chan…– dijo la pelirroja abrazando protectoramente a la paralizada Sakura. Sus mejillas estaban tan cual un tomate y sus ojos estaban blancos de la vergüenza, estaba mirando hacia abajo, jugando con sus pies con nerviosismo, Tsubaki pareció notarlo, pero no hizo nada; parecía interesante esa conversación. En especial porque podría contribuir con el futuro de su adorada hija.–…porque mi hijo tiene ojos azules y bonitos. ¡No como los simplones ojos negros que los Uchiha se traen! Además, Sakura-chan ya conoce a Naruto-chan y se han hablado. Más bien, los encontré hablando en la salida, muy amenamente.– habló con picardía.

–¡Ya, cállense ambas!– gritó Tsubaki al ver el estado de Sakura. Un poco más y se desmayaba.–¿No ven lo que le hacen a mi hija?– preguntó molesta.–Ella se casará con el mejor de sus hijos, sea lo que sea, además…¡Sakura tiene tan solo 8 años!–

.

Mikoto y Kushina voltearon a ver a la pequeña: era verdad, estaba apunto de caer en estado de inconciencia. La pelirroja lentamente se paró, quitando su mano de la caliente mejilla de Sakura. Mikoto suspiró sonoramente y volvió su mirada a la niña.

.

–Lo siento, lo siento, no te preocupes por nada, Saku.– se disculparon. El rostro de Sakura recuperó poco a poco su color.

–N-no importa, Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama. R-realmente, disculpa si les causé molestias.– murmuró con voz tenue la pelirrosa menor.

.

Kushina sonrió.

.

–¿Qué tal si vas al jardín? Ahí están todos los niños.–

.

Sakura vió suplicante a su madre en busca de un permiso. Tsubaki sonrió y asintió.

.

La oji-jade caminó hacia el enorme jardín y abrió la puerta corrediza e ingresó.

.

Todas las miradas de los infantes se clavaron en ella de inmediato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_5 horas antes…_**

**_._**

–¡I-ino-chan!–chilló Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ino levantó la mano en modo de saludo e ingresó a la gran mansión.

–Maldición, Hinata, tu casa es enorme.– carraspeó enfadada la rubia. Ella apenas tenía un departamento.– ¿Para que me pediste que venga?

.

Hinata sonrió.

.

Aunque su amistad con Ino había comenzado por conveniencia, las dos se relacionaban de maravilla. En otras palabras, se habían vuelto verdaderas amigas. Algo que al comienzo Hinata no previó, pero terminó sucediendo. Lo mismo con Ino.

.

Al comienzo, Hinata solía ofrecer –obligar- a Ino que almorzasen juntas en el almuerzo después de la academia ninja. Ino aceptaba, para no ser descortés.

.

Pronto Hinata aprendió del carácter fuerte de Ino, e Ino aprendió de la astucia de Hinata. Se volvieron amigas. Y no se dieron cuenta. Solo sucedió.

.

Su padre Hiashi había llegado el día de hoy cuando Hinata volvió de la academia anunciando la visita a la casa Uchiha; una reunión había dicho él. La fiesta sería el día siguiente. Garumi –la madre de Hinata- había propuesto que Hinata invitara a unas de sus amigas para que se arreglaran juntas para ir a la reunión, que de paso acicalaran a Hanabi. Fue por eso que Hinata invitó a Ino, y ahora la rubia estaba en su puerta.

.

–¡Para ir juntas a la fiesta Uchiha, Ino!– gritó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

–Oh, ya veo. ¿También te invitaron, eh? Bueno, eres una Hyuuga.– habló la rubia de nueve años como si nada.– Yo soy del Clan Yamanaka, así que me invitaron también, Hinata.

–¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Hay que alistarnos!– chilló la niña de ojos grises jalando la mano de Ino.

.

Ino siguió a Hinata hasta la habitación, donde estaba un niña llamada Hanabi –que era la hermanita de Hinata– y una mujer de cabellos oscuros y unos grandes ojos color almendra –que era la madre de Hinata―; en la cama, habían cuatro hermosos kimonos, que Ino deduzco, eran para las cuatro, al parecer la habían contado a ella.

.

.

.

_Los segundos corren, los minutos se crean y esta es la manera con la que el tiempo pasa._

_._

_._

_._

–Amo este kimono, gracias Hinata.– sonrió Ino complacida. Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones, resaltando el bello kimono amarillo.

.

Se sentó al lado de Hinata para comenzar a acicalarse con una fina capa de maquillaje.

.

–Hinata, ¿Cuándo salimos a la reunión?–

–No te desesperes. Ya todas estamos listas, lo ves.– dijo Hinata haciendo referencia a su kimono azul. Apuntó con el dedo a Hanabi, que estaba sentada en la grande cama, estando vestida con un lindo kimono rojo.– Mi mamá también esta lista.

–¿Tenemos que esperar a Sakura-chan?–preguntó Ino con una media sonrisa. Estaba interesada en ver la reacción de Hinata al mencionar a la pelirrosa.

.

La mirada se la pelinegra se oscureció.

.

–No.–respondió con voz ronca.– La rama principal no tiene que esperar a la secundaria.

.

A pesar de las palabras de Hinata, Ino supo que las intenciones de la pelinegra iban más allá de las reglas del clan. Ella sabía sobre el rencor de Hinata, había podido saber algo de eso en esos días, en que se habían vuelto amigas.

.

–Oi, oi. No te pongas así, Hina.–dijo la rubia con voz divertida.– Hanabi.– la castaña la miró.– ¿ya estas lista?

–H-hai. No se preocupes por mi, Ino-san.

–Entonces vamos.– anunció Hinata bajando las escaleras de la gran mansión para encontrarse con su madre; pero una voz hizo que las tres detuvieran su paso.

.

.

–¡Ya llegue!– gritó una voz masculina ingresando a la mansión. Ino, Hinata y Hanabi se escondieron para no ser vistas.

.

Hinata se asomó para ver al que le pertenecía la voz: era Neji, su primo. Pero eso no era lo que más le intrigaba, sino el hecho de que Sakura estaba en su espalda.

.

Una mujer, que Hanabi y Hinata identificaron como Tsubaki Haruno de Hyuuga, la madre de Neji y Sakura; apareció en escena.

.

–¿Qué sucedió?– preguntó sumamente preocupada. Quitó a Sakura de los brazos de Neji y la abrazo sobreprotectoramente.

–Me golpee entrenando con kunais, mami.–musitó Sakura con voz dulce.

.

Tsubaki vio de reojo a Neji. Observó como Neji asentía forzadamente y al parecer, eso la convenció.

.

–Bueno, hay que curar tus heridas. Ten más cuidado en los entrenamientos.– comentó Tsubaki, juntando sus manos sobre las heridas de su hija, curándolas con un Jutsu Médico.

.

Hanabi tragó saliva. Ella sabía quienes le hacían esas heridas a Sakura; pero Hinata nunca le permitió decírselo a los padres de Sakura. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos grisees de su hermana mayor, que la miraban amenazantes. Lo más seguro es que su hermana ya sabía que era lo que pensaba. Ino notó la mirada amenazadora que Hinata le mandaba a Hanabi y suspiró.

.

Cuando Tsubaki terminó de curar a su Sakura, miró a sus hijos y proclamó:

.

–Bueno, vístanse lo mejor que puedan, que en unos minutos vendrá su padre.– dijo con una sonrisa. Neji y Sakura la miraron curiosos.– Nos invitaron a una reunión para tomar té en la casa de una familia Uchiha. Si no me equivoco, de un tal Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Sakura y Neji parecieron estar sorprendidos.

.

–_A nosotros nos dieron esa noticia ayer y a ellos recién ahora, que problema.–_pensó Hanabi preocupada.

.

Sin tiempo que perder, Sakura, Neji y Tsubaki se fueron escaleras arriba a cambiarse. Ino, Hinata y Hanabi salieron de su escondite, y junto a Garumi, fueron a la reunión en la mansión Uchiha.

.

**_5 horas después…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Todas las miradas de los infantes se clavaron en ella de inmediato.

.

Sakura tragó en seco y no logró ni avanzar un paso cuando sintió un peso echársele encima.

.

–¡Sakura-chan!–gritó la voz. ¡Era Naruto!– Que bien que has venido, ¡ahora no estaré solo, dattebayo! Uh, ¿Por qué estás tan roja, Sakura-chan?

–N-naruto.–tartamudeó tratando de controlar su sonrojo.

.

Un niño de once años con un pegado traje verde capto la atención de la pelirrosa y el rubio. ¿Quién era ese? Tenía el peinado con un casco, era pelinegro, y sus ojos eran excesivamente grandes y redondos. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrosarse aún más cuando el niño se puso de rodillas enfrente de Sakura, y ante la mirada incrédula de todos, miró a la oji-jade con corazones en vez de ojos.

.

–¿Eres Sakura, verdad?– preguntó. Sakura asintió automáticamente.– Soy Rock Lee, eres hermosa, ¿quieres ser mi novia?– preguntó de la nada.

.

.

.

.

_1…2…3_

.

.

.

.

Como pueden ver, ahora se aprecia un escenario diferente. Se ve al pobre Lee tirado en el suelo todo moreteado –e inconsciente por la paliza que acababa de recibir–; a una Sakura totalmente roja de la vergüenza; a un Naruto riéndose a carcajadas; a una TenTen picando con un palito el cuerpo inerte de Lee ; y finalmente, y para terminar la extraña escena, a un cabreado Neji con el puño alzado y una gran vena saltando en su sien.

.

.

.

_Pobre Lee._

.

.

.

–¡Idiota! ¡Como se te ocurre! ¡Tiene tan solo ocho años, baka!– gritó Neji totalmente furioso.

–Pedófilo.–murmuraron al unísono Itachi y Sasuke, viendo divertidos la escena.

–Jajaja, que tonto. ¿No lo crees, Shino?–preguntó Kiba, un niño que llevaba un perro, a su acompañante, al ver la cómica escena.

–Hm.– "contestó" el denominado Shino. A pesar de tener nueve años, su traje le daba un aire de misterio.

–¡Jajajajaja! ¡Que baka!– río Ino descontroladamente, Hinata solo la veía como si estuviera loca. Aunque bueno, hay que aceptarlo… Lee se lo tenía bien merecido.

–Pobre Lee.–comentó Chouji metiendo un bocadito en su boca.

–Pobre Sakura, diría yo.–sustentó Shikamaru viendo el cielo nublado vagamente.–

.

.

–¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Que baka eres, Lee! ¿Cómo puedes creer que Sakura podría aceptar ser tu novia?– siguió carcajeándose Naruto, revolcándose en el suelo exageradamente.

.

Sakura veía a Naruto totalmente avergonzada.

.

–Na-naruto.–tartamudeó nerviosa y sonrojada tal cual un tomate.– D-deja de reírte.

.

El rubio se revolcó en el suelo unos segundos más y decidió pararse, aun riendo ligeramente.

.

–Esta bien, Sakura-chan. Pero que acepta que estuvo gracioso.–Sakura solo lo vio neutra.– Bien, pararé de reírme.–sintetizó cruzándose de brazos. Sakura sonrió ligeramente y la mirada de Naruto se endulzó.–Por cierto, Sakura-chan. Te ves preciosa.

.

Ahora si, Sakura estaba más roja que el fuego quemándose.

.

.

–¡Hey, Saku!–gritó una voz. Sakura volteó nerviosa a ver a la que la llamó.

.

Era TenTen.

.

A TenTen si la conocía, era la compañera de su hermano mayor, Neji. Su madre Tsubaki había insistido a Neji a que invite a sus compañeros de equipo para conocerlos. Así que Neji no tuvo más opción que invitarla junto con Lee para que vinieran a la mansión Hyuuga, y así fue cuando la conoció y se volvieron algo extraño, pero ahora TenTen la solía visitar con frecuencia. Y a ella no le molestaba, al contrario, TenTen era su mejor amiga. En este caso, TenTen llevaba un hermoso kimono verde y sus típicos moños a cada lado de su cabeza; tenía un ligero maquillaje, pero se veía hermosísima.

.

–¡TenTen-san!–saludó Sakura feliz. Naruto la miró dudoso.

–Saku, ya te he dicho que quites las formalidades.–dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura se sonrosó levemente.– ¿Y quien eres tu?– preguntó viendo al rubio con una ceja alzada. Es que no solía ver a Sakura acompañada, y mucho menos, de alguien que no sea de su mismo género.

–¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! ¡El próximo Hokage! Y Sakura-chan es mi mejor amiga.– concluyó viendo a la castaña con desconfianza.

–Oh, ya veo. _Amigos.–_dio TenTen con voz burlona y enfatizando la palabra "amigos". Movía los ojos de arriba abajo en una mueca picarona, que Sakura no tardó en deducir.

–¡T-tenTen-san!–gimoteó avergonzada.

–Bien, bien, me voy. ¡Diviértanse!– gritó TenTen, no sin antes mandarle una fugaz mirada a Sakura, reír, y finalmente, alejarse hacia otra parte del gigantesco jardín.

.

Sakura puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cara, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba demasiado sonrosada y no podía controlarlo. ¡Bua! ¡Justo enfrente de Naruto–kun!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Sakura se ve muy linda.– comentó Ino viendo detenidamente a la oji-jade.– Si que su madre sabe vestirla, ese kimono hace que sus ojos y cabellos resalten más. La condenada tiene los ojos más bonitos que los míos.–murmuró lo último un poco celosa.

–Se ve horrible.–bufó Hinata. A quien engañaba, la mocosa se veía mejor que ella misma. Pero claramente, nunca iba a aceptarlo.

–Ya párale Hinata.

–Le odio.

–S-sakura-chan se ve muy linda.– murmuró Hanabi, pero Hinata e Ino la oyeron perfectamente.

–Cállate, Hanabi. Nadie pidió tu indeseable opinión.–masculló la pelinegra viendo a su hermana amenazadoramente.

–Ya, en serio, Hinata, deberías dejar ese odio. No tengo idea de porque la odias tanto.

–Es por eso mismo que no me comprendes, Ino.

–Da igual, no seas aguafiestas y vamos por un refresco, ¿te parece, Hina?

.

Hinata suspiró y siguió a Ino. Fueron a la mesita en donde había ponche y se sirvieron un poco cada una. Caminaron de regreso, cuando, inesperadamente, Hinata chocó con alguien y el refresco rojo se derramó en el suelo. Por suerte, ningún atuendo se vio manchado.

.

–Ten más cuidado por don–

–Lo siento, íbamos distraídas y no nos dimos cuenta. Lo siento. Soy Ino Yamanaka, por cierto.– interrumpió Ino antes de Hinata se atreviera a agredir verbalmente a la chica. No es que Hinata fuera mala, lo que sucede es que ahora Hinata estaba algo molesta.

–Tsk. Tengan más cuidado. Soy Karin Amei.– se presentó la niña, de al parecer doce años. La niña tenía un bonito atuendo color lila y usaba unas gruesas gafas rojas que adornaban sus ojos carmesís. Usaba un poco de maquillaje y tenía un lindo adorno que recogía su pelirrojo cabello en un bonito peinado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Fin del Capitulo Tercero_**

**_Reunión del Clan Uchiha_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_By: Suki Harlett_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(1*) Con la "araña en el techo" se refiere a unas elegantes lámparas que son enormes y que la mayoría de veces son ubicadas en el techo del ingreso de una gran mansión._

_(2*) Con "ojos blancos" no se refiere al byakugan, en este caso, se refiere a otra cosa. En algunos mangas, animes, historietas, se usa el efecto de "los ojos blancos" que se usa para sintetizar que el personaje esta asustado, sorprendido, triste, etc. _

_Por cierto, cuando dije "fuego quemándose" era sarcásticamente._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Nota de la autora._**

_¡No he muerto!_

_Je, je, seguramente varios pensaron que había muerto, pero, miren, sigo vivita y coleando._

_Lo siento, sé que fue imperdonable que me tardara tanto, pero tuve mis razones: tuve una gripa del demonio que hacia que me atorara constantemente y tuve demasiados deberes. Además, el 29 de septiembre fue mi cumpleaños :D_

_Realmente lamento la tardanza, y les prometo que no se volverá a repetir._

_¿Alguna __**duda, sugerencia, reclamo, felicitaciones**__?_

_Todas bien recibidas._

_El capitulo a estado largo. Veintiséis páginas de Word. Bueno, se lo merecen._

_¿Uh, una reunión en la casa Uchiha, que pasará?_

_¿Lee es un pedófilo por declarársele a Sakura, que tan solo tiene ocho años?_

_¿Qué hará Karin?_

_¿Les gustó?_

_¿Les gustó la paliza que le dio Neji a Lee?_

_¿Mikoto vs. Kushina, quien ganará?_

_Manden sus reviews, queridos lectores._

_Aprovecho para decirles que me encantaron, simplemente no pude evitar llorar al ver sus hermosos 14 reviews.¿Podremos llegar a más? Se los ruego, sería un sueño. Manden su review._

_Sin más me despido, pronto la conti, les prometo que la subo dentro de muy poco. Ahora si no tardaré._

_Saludos, Suki Harlett._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

V

_By: Suki Harlett_


	4. Odio y rencor

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©CopyRights_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Summary:_**_ ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ino nunca ayuda a Sakura a defenderse cuando era pequeña? ¿Sería tímida? ¿Y si fuera hermana menor de un Hyuuga? ¿Poseería el Byakugan? –Nuestra misión es quitarle lo tímido a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo, equipo 7?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Pairing: _**_Naruto & Sakura_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Disfrutad de la lectura._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_La Tímida e Inocente Sakura Hyuuga_**

**_Capitulo Tercero: Odio y Rencor_**

_By: Suki Harlett_

_._

_._

_._

_._

–Estoy aburrida.– comentó Karin bebiendo un poco de su recién servido ponche.– ¿Las puedo acompañar?

–Has lo que quieras, pajarraco.–respondió una molesta Hinata.

–Gracias, niña obesa.–contratacó burlona.

–¿Cómo me has llamado, zanahoria sin gracia?–

–A parte de obesa, ¿eres sorda?–

–Ya te las ve–

–¡Ya, párenle, ambas!–gritó Ino antes de que comience una gran discusión.– Parecen unas engreídas.–

–Lo dice la cerda.–se burló Karin sacándole la lengua cómicamente. A Ino le salto una vena en la sien.

–Si, Ino-cerda.–dijo Hinata rolando los ojos.

–¡Hinata!–le reclamó Ino.

–¡Lo siento! Pero tú me dijiste engreída.–

–¡Ya! Hasta aquí llega. Bien. Karin, puedes acompañarnos a las cuatro. Pero–

–¿Cuatro?–

–Ah, si. También a Hanabi.– apuntó Ino, señalando a la callada castaña. Karin la vio. Ni la había notado.– Es la hermana menor de Hinata.–

–Oh, es más linda que tu, Hinata. Pero no te sientas afortunada, Hanabi, que ser comparada con Hinata no es muy lindo.–

–Sabes qu– trató de atacar la pelinegra.

–¡Ya! Karin, Hinata. Hagan las paces.

–Bien–

–Bien–

.

Hinata bufó aún con los brazos cruzados y se sirvió el refresco rojizo, ya que Karin había tirado el que ya tenía. Tomó uno de los bocaditos japoneses y se lo metió a la boca.

.

Observó el vaso con la bebida. Era roja. La bebida tenía un color rojo y eso le llamó la atención. Si esa bebida rojiza le hubiera caído en el kimono, hubiera quedado toda pegajosa y mojada; porque estaba segura que ese líquido no se quitaría ni con lavadora.

.

–Entonces, vamos de vuelta.–bufó Ino. Tomó a Hinata y Karin del brazo y volvió al jardín a zancadas, siendo seguida por la pobre Hanabi.

.

Ya estando en el jardín, Karin observó a los que ocupaban el mini–parque. Había varios niños, había unos cuantos de su edad. Siguió observando el enorme parque cuando su mirada se topó con una niña de más o menos ocho años, de cabello corto, un poco ondulado y rosa; la niña tenía un rostro blanquecino y hermoso, y no llevaba ni una pisca de maquillaje; lucía un bello kimono azul; pero eso no era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Sus ojos. Si, en definitiva, eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Eran verdes, no, no eran verdes…eran de otro color; un color que no sabias que existía hasta que lo veías en sus ojos.

.

–¿Quién es esa?–preguntó Karin al aire. Hinata volteo la mirada hacia donde apuntaba y bufó.– Es bastante linda.–murmuró.

–Es Sakura-chan. Hinata la odia, así que no le hables sobre ella.–le susurró Ino a Karin.

–Ya veo, seguro se siente celosa.–

–¡No estoy celosa!–chilló Hinata totalmente furiosa.

–Ya, ya. Hina, no te molestes y toma un poco de ponche.– aconsejó Ino moviendo las manos como si no tuviera importancia.

.

Hinata bufó, y acercó el vaso con el líquido rojo a sus labios.

.

–Sakura llama mucho la atención, ¿no es así, Ino?–preguntó Karin e Ino asintió. Hinata no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la oji-jade, que estaba rodeada por todos los niños que estaban en el jardín.

.

.

.

_Esperen._

_._

_._

_._

Ponche. Sakura. Ponche. Sakura. Ponche. Sakura.

.

Hinata no pudo evitar ver el pegajoso líquido rojo y luego a la pelirrosa.

.

.

Ponche. Sakura. Ponche. Sakura. Ponche. Sakura.

.

_"Si esa bebida rojiza le hubiera caído en el kimono, hubiera quedado toda pegajosa y mojada; porque estaba segura que ese líquido no se quitaría ni con lavadora."_

.

Y entonces, sonrió.

.

.

_Oh. _

_ ._

* * *

_._

–Sakura-chan. Me olvidé de presentarte a todos. Bueno, este es el teme.–dijo Naruto apuntando a un niño de más o menos nueve años, de cabello azabache y ojos negros, piel blanca, casi pálida, el niño vestía un traje gris.– Es un tonto así que no le hables mucho, Sakura-chan.

–Hmp, dobe.–

–¿¡Como me has dicho baka?!–gritó Naruto histérico. Sakura los vio a ambos con un poco de preocupación.

–Dobe–

–Baka–

–Dobe–

–Baka–

–Lo que sea, soy Sasuke Uchiha.–se presentó el azabache con una sonrisa encantadora; pero la pelirrosa ni se inmutó. Sakura veía a Sasuke interrogante. El oji-negro se molestó por el hecho de que Sakura no se sonrojara ni suspirara por él como las otras chicas acosadoras.– _Interesante.–_pensó con una media sonrisa.

–_¡Genial, dattebayo! Sakura no se pone como loca por Sasuke como las demás, Sakura-chan es realmente especial.–_ pensó un rubio viendo a Sakura ilusionado.

–_Uh, al parecer alguien por fin ignora a mi ototo-baka; y no cualquiera, esta niña más bonita que los demás.–_pensó Itachi, sonrojándose levemente.–_ Genial, ahora me estoy convirtiendo en un pedófilo como Lee.–_pensó horrorizado. Notó que la mirada de la pelirrosa estaba sobre él, así que decidió hablar.– Hola, Saku. Soy Itachi Uchiha, y lamentablemente, soy hermano mayor de este baka.–se presentó el pelinegro ignorando la fulminante mirada de su hermano menor.

–B-buenas noches, Itachi-san, Sasuke-san.–saludó Sakura con una adorable timidez.

–¿Quieres que te presente a los demás, S-a-k-u-r-a?–preguntó Sasuke. Sakura se preguntó por qué prácticamente deletreó su nombre. La pelirrosa asintió automáticamente.

–¡Claro que no, dattebayo!–chilló un rubio.–¡Yo le voy a presentar a Sakura-chan a los demás!

–Nadie te a pedido tu presencia, dobe.–

–¡Baka!–

.

Sakura observó confundida como el rubio y el pelinegro peleaban. ¿Por qué peleaban? Inclinó su cabeza con ingenuidad.

.

–_Sakura es tan ingenua que no se da cuenta de que pelean por ella. Realmente, ser tímida, es un gran defecto.–_pensó TenTen viendo divertida la escena.

.

–Saku, ellos son Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Chouji.– Sasuke y Naruto vieron cabreados como Itachi se les adelantó y ya estaba presentando a Sakura todos.

.

Shikamaru era un niño que lucía despreocupado, de cabello negro, ojos oscuros, y una vestimenta simple y blanca. Kiba tenía un perrito en la cabeza, muy tierno por cierto, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos también, su piel era morena y vestía una túnica oscura. En cambio, Chouji era castaño, con los ojos oscuros, y tenía en las mejillas unos extraños espirales; tenía un poco de sobrepeso y no paraba de comer bocaditos y papitas fritas. Shino era totalmente diferente: vestía completamente negro, con unas gafas oscuras y su cabello era negro y alborotado; su piel era pálida y su túnica tapaba prácticamente toda su cara.

.

–¿Así que Sakura-chan, no es así?–dijo un meloso Kiba, invadiendo el espacio personal de la pobre Sakura.

.

Sasuke y Naruto fulminaron con la mirada a Kiba.

.

–Déjala, Kiba.–defendió el chico de coleta alta. Al notar la mirada jade sobre él, volteó a ver a Sakura.– Soy Nara Shikamaru.–comentó tratando de sonar distraído, cosa que no logró porque le era imposible ignorar la belleza de esa niña. ¡Llamaba mucho la atención!

–¡Chouji Akimichi!– se presentó el castaño.

–Shino Aburame.– se presentó el pelinegro; agradeciendo el tener ese traje que le tapaba toda la cara; no quería que la pelirrosa viera su sonrojo. Era imposible ignorar esos ojos jades tan bonitos.

.

Neji observó escrupulosamente las expresiones de esos chiquillos al ver a _su _hermanita. Frunció el seño y bufó, conteniéndose a no golpearlos como lo hizo con su idiota compañero Lee. Sakura era muy bonita, y él lo sabía. No solo porque el mismo podía apreciar la belleza de su hermana, sino también la mirada que los chiquillos –y no solo de chiquillos– ponían cuando ella trataba de hablarles. ¡Los enanos se quedaban embobados y no paraban de ponerse sonrojados y suspirar como idiotas! Y eso, a Neji le enfurecía. TenTen río al ver la mirada delirante que Neji dirigía a los pobres niños.

.

–_Hermano celoso.–_pensó TenTen riendo por lo bajo.

.

TenTen era una de las pocas personas que sabían que Neji y Sakura eran hermanos. Nadie lo sabía. Era algo que nadie sospechaba, ya que Sakura siempre era muy reservada con el tema de su apellido, hasta había logrado, de alguna forma, hacer que los profesores la llamaran solo por su nombre, y no por su apellido. ¡Si, hasta los profesores caían en su encanto! Los profesores solían llamarla "Saku", "Sakura-chan" o "Saku-chan"; en cambio, a los demás estudiantes les llamaban por su apellido, pero Sakura era la excepción.

.

–¡Hey, Sakura-chan!–gritó Naruto prácticamente tirándose encima de Sakura para sacarla de las garras de Itachi. Sakura se sonrojó. Neji frunció el seño.– Uh, ese en el suelo es Rock Lee.–le dijo a Sakura y ella se sonrojó aún más al recordar la escena anterior. Si, en la que Neji le daba una paliza al pobre Lee.– Tu ya sabes quien es. Pero está loco. No le hagas caso.

–N-Naruto.–

–Ella es TenTen Ama, creo que ya la conoces, ¿no es así?– la pelirrosa asintió viendo a la castaña quien comenzó a hacer señas de picardía, Neji le fulminó con la mirada y TenTen bufó.– Y este es Hyuuga Neji. Es un amargado, incluso peor que Sasuke-teme, pero ignóralo.

.

Sakura alzó la mirada y observó a su hermano mirándola minuciosamente. Ella sonrió forzadamente y notó como su hermano mayor fulminaba a Naruto con la mirada.

.

–Neji es un amargado, pero es demasiado fuerte, Sakura-chan, es considerado un prodigio, así que comprendo si es que te sientes intimidada ante su presencia. Hasta yo lo ago.– comentó Naruto como si Neji no estuviera ahí. Neji apretó los puños furioso; y Sakura comenzó a temer por la vida de su mejor amigo.

–B-buenas noches, TenTen-san, N-neji-s-san.– saludó diciendo el nombre de Neji nerviosa.

.

El oji-perla frunció el seño. Sakura siempre lo llamaba con el sufijo "onee-san", miró con una ceja alzada a Sakura y esta tembló.

.

Sakura suspiró al notar que Neji se había enojado por no llamarlo como solía, pero si llamaba a Neji "onee-san", Naruto sabría que era hermana de Neji, por consecuente, que era una Hyuuga. Y ella no quería eso. Naruto la conocía como Haruno, no como Hyuuga. Pero no había opción, tendría que decirle a Naruto la verdad.

.

–Naruto…–comenzó a decir nerviosa. El rubio asintió dándole a entender que la escuchaba. Sakura tragó saliva.– Neji…Neji en realidad es mi–

.

.

.

_Sakura…_

_._

_._

_._

–¡Hinata, para! ¡Cuidado!–gritó alguien de la nada. Sakura volteó y se quedó helada con lo que vio.

.

.

Era Hinata, parada atrás suyo, con una vaso lleno de un líquido rojo en la mano, que estaba amenazando con caer sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Pero eso no fue lo que la dejó realmente petrificada.

.

La pelinegra sonreía. Sonreía con un aire sádico que le congeló la sangre. Ella sabía sobre el rencor de Hinata hacia ella, le afectaba demasiado, pero no podía hacer nada. Esa sonrisa estaba llena de rencor, odio, furia, desprecio…todo eso en una mirada. Y dolía ser a quien la dirigía. Sakura cerró los ojos, con las lágrimas amenazando por salir.

.

–¡Hinata!–

.

Sakura soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando sintió aquel líquido rojizo y pegajoso escurrirse entre su cabello, rostro, cuerpo y ropa, dejándola toda pegajosa y mojada. Sakura no pudo evitar dejar salir las lágrimas. La pelirrosa no quería abrir los ojos. No quería ver las expresiones de los demás al verla de ese modo. Estaba llorando, y se sentía humillada.

.

–¡L-lo siento!–chilló Hinata, poniendo una expresión apenada.–¡Fue un accidente, lo siento tanto!–mintió, ignorando la mirada de decepción de Ino, la de ira por parte de Neji y Naruto, la de asco por parte Itachi y Sasuke y la juguetona de Karin, que estaba a un lado de Sakura.

.

Karin comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, ignorando las dolidas lágrimas de la pelirrosa. Todos voltearon a verla con asco, pero al igual que Hinata, las rebuznó.

.

–Sabes, niña –río Karin dirigiéndose a la pobre Sakura.– Yo que tu, me iría corriendo, porque te ves horrible toda manchada de esa cosa roja, ¡Jajaja!– se burló– ¡Te ves ridícula!–

.

–¡Karin!–

.

Sakura hipó desconsolada. No quería que la vieran así. No quería que la vieran **_débil._**

_._

Ino tomó a Karin y a Hinata de las solapas y jaló a ambas lejos del jardín.

.

La pelirrosa tapó su carita con los brazos y salió corriendo, fuera de la mansión Uchiha.

.

–¡Sakura!– El primero en reaccionar fue Neji, que fue corriendo tras su pequeña hermana, pero alguien se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo; era TenTen.– ¡Déjame, Ten–

–¡Cállate y escúchame!–gritó.–Se que es tu hermanita–susurró para que solo Neji la escuchara. El oji-perla la fulminó con la mirada–Pero ella necesita estar sola. ¡Ella sabe cuidarse, Neji, ahora ella quiere estar sola!–gritó TenTen. Ella sabía que Sakura no quería ser vista por nadie en estos momentos.

–No me interesa, yo iré por ella. –escupió el Hyuuga delirante.

.

–¡Déjame, Itachi, yo iré por Sakura-chan, no me interesa lo que me digas!–gritó Naruto lleno de rabia e impotencia.

.

Itachi trataba de contener al niño, pero le era imposible. Golpeo el estómago de Naruto dejándolo sin aire, y el pobre cuerpo del rubio al instante cayó al suelo inconsciente.

.

Neji deshizo el agarre de TenTen bruscamente y salió corriendo. TenTen trató de detenerlo, pero… ¿a quien engañaba? El oji-perla era mil veces más rápido y fuerte que ella.

.

Cuando Neji iba a cruzar la puerta del jardín, fue golpeado en la nuca; y cayó inconsciente.

.

.

–Sakura necesita estar sola. –Vociferó una diferente voz masculina, cargando el cuerpo de Neji antes de que toque el suelo.–En estos momentos–habló Hizashi poniendo a Neji en su espalda.– mi hija es la que necesita estar sola.–

.

.

Y TenTen sonrió.

.

* * *

.

Sakura apoyó su espalda en el árbol de cerezos y se dejó caer sentada, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, mientras lloraba incesablemente.

.

–N-no entiendo–gimoteó sin apartar su carita de sus piernas.–¿p-porque s-siempre m-me odi-dian? Y-yo…yo realmente no quiero. ¡L-lo siento!–lloró, aun sintiendo ese pegajoso líquido escurrirse por sus miembros.

.

.

–¿Por qué lloras?–

.

.

La pelirrosa alzó su cristalizada mirada observando a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, viéndola enternecido.

.

.

.

_¿Quién era ese hombre?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Fin del Capitulo Tercero: Odio y Rencor_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

V

_By: Suki Harlett_


	5. Inicio del Pacto La lluvia cesa

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©CopyRights_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Summary:_**_ ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ino nunca ayuda a Sakura a defenderse cuando era pequeña? ¿Sería tímida? ¿Y si fuera hermana menor de un Hyuuga? ¿Poseería el Byakugan? –Nuestra misión es quitarle lo tímido a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo, equipo 7?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Pairing: _**_Naruto & Sakura_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Este capítulo va dirigido a Kiran, una genial amiga que quiero mucho. La pueden buscar como "SakuSasu Fan". Esta loca tiene contacto con EmiGreen, y la voy a matar…¡porque amo a EmiGreen ! Bueno, se lo dedico con todo el corazón, este capitulo va para ella._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Disfrutad de la lectura._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_La Tímida e Inocente Sakura Hyuuga_**

**_Capitulo IV_**

**_Inicio del Pacto. La lluvia cesa. _**

_By:Suki Harlett_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los árboles de cerezo no crecían en la aldea de Konoha._

.

.

.

Pero eso no había evitado que Sakura investigara sobre ellos y se volvieran su árbol favorito. Para la pelirrosa, los árboles de cerezo simbolizaban la paz y el descanso. Algo que era inusual siendo perteneciente al clan Hyuuga, y siendo odiada por tu propia prima mayor.

.

Fue por eso que cuando salió corriendo fuera de la mansión Uchiha, no se le ocurrió mejor lugar para refugiarse que en un valle fuera de la aldea que tenía un enorme árbol de cerezos al centro, adornando los lagos y plantas con una hermosa capa de pétalos rosas. No se le había echo difícil escapar un rato fuera de la aldea, ya que, como siempre, Izumo y Kotetsu(1*) estaban dormidos como rocas en la cabaña de vigilancia de la aldea.

.

Sakura apoyó su espalda en el árbol de cerezos y se dejó caer sentada, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, mientras lloraba incesablemente.

..

–N-no entiendo–gimoteó sin apartar su carita de sus piernas.–¿p-porque s-siempre m-me odi-dian? Y-yo…yo realmente no quiero. ¡L-lo siento!–lloró, aun sintiendo ese pegajoso líquido escurrirse por sus miembros.

**_._**

**_Tranquilízate Aspira y exhala, aspira y exhala. Diez aspiraciones y nueve exhaladas. _**

.

¿Por qué su prima le había echo eso? ¿Por qué? Aunque la principal pregunta era: ¿Por qué ese odio hacía ella? _¡Tranquilízate, Sakura! _Respira lentamente y cuanta tus respiraciones. De alguna manera, el contar las cosas, tranquilizaba a Sakura. Contaba cuando estaba nerviosa, triste o desesperada, no importa lo que sea, pero contaba algo.

.

Sintió su corazón reprimirse dolorosamente, haciéndola mascullar de dolor.

.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

.

Levantó la mirada totalmente asustada y avergonzada, observando a un hombre pelinegro que estaba en frente de ella, llevaba la cinta de Konoha, era un ninja.

.

-¿Por qué una niña tan linda como tu llora?-preguntó el pelinegro viendo dulcemente a la pelirrosa.

.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas evitando llorar. Ya había tenido suficiente llorando enfrente de las personas que más valoraba, para que ahora llorase enfrente de un desconocido. Trató de pararse, pero sintió un repentino y fuerte mareo; y volvió a caer.

.

De nuevo, sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón; que de alguna forma le hizo toser y carraspear, botando un oscuro y espeso líquido por la boca.

.

.

_Sangre._

_._

_._

Sakura observó el líquido rojizo aterrorizada y rápidamente lo limpió con su kimono para que el hombre no lo viera. El ninja pelinegro se acercó más a Sakura, preocupado por haberla visto toser.

.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó con voz preocupada. ¿Porque se preocupaba por ella? Ni siquiera lo conocía.

.

Sakura trató de hablar, pero otra contracción en su corazón azotó su cuerpo y cayó desmayada en el frío pasto cubierto de pétalos de cerezo.

.

El extraño hombre tomó a la niña en brazos, y se alejó de un salto hacia otra dirección.

* * *

-Te ves preocupado, Sasuke.-se burló Itachi, aunque en el fondo, el también estaba preocupado. Y mucho.

-Cállate, idiota.-escupió furioso.

.

Acababan de conocer a la pelirrosa, pero de alguna manera, ese poco tiempo había sido suficiente para agarrarle cariño.

.

La fiesta-reunión en la mansión Uchiha y había llegado a su fin.

.

Se había enterado de que Tsubaki, Mikoto y Kushina habían echo una apuesta junto con Tsunade de quien tomaba más sake, y las cuatro terminaron tiradas en el suelo dormidas y ebrias. Hizashi no tuvo más opción que encargarse de su esposa, y llevar al inconsciente Neji en su espalda, llevando de paso a Hanabi y a Hinata; ya que Hiashi se había ido antes de la fiesta excusándose con que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

.

TenTen se había quedado angustiada y preocupada por la huida de Sakura, y fue una de las últimas en irse. Ino se había ido junto con su padre Inoichi justo después de que Hinata le tirara el ponche a la pobre Sakura. Karin se había ido sola cuando la fiesta había acabado. Los demás invitados se fueron yendo uno a uno, dejando un desastre a su paso. ¡Que desorden era ahora la mansión Uchiha!

.

Itachi había apreciado como Sasuke destilaba ira pura. Estaba furioso. En todo lo que transcurrió la fiesta, no había dejado de murmurar lisuras y palabrotas.

.

Itachi suspiró, viendo como Kushina llevaba, aunque ebria, a su hijo de rastras a la casa.

* * *

-Mira la hermosura que me encontré-Chilló el hombre pelinegro viendo con diversión las muecas estupefactas de su sensei y compañeros de equipo.

.

Es que no era común que Obito trajera de la nada a una niña pelirrosa en medio de una misión, y se la enseñara como si fuera un trofeo a sus compañeros de equipo; Kakashi Hatake y Rin; y a su sensei;el Hokage.

.

Kakashi Hatake es el hijo del colmillo blanco, y es un ninja prodigio para la aldea. En lo que apariencia física se refiere, Kakashi tiene la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros; usa una máscara que le tapa toda la cara y el ojo derecho por completo. Su cabello es plateado y alborotado, y usa su típico traje ninja.

.

Rin es una gran ninja médico que aunque no es muy habilidosa, tiene buenas la piel morena; y tiene dos marcas moradas hechas con un tipo de pintura en cada lado de sus mejillas. Su cabello es castaño oscuro, y sus ojos son oscuros; y luce su característico traje ninja.

.

Minato es el Hokage de la aldea, esposa de Kushina Uzumaki, y padre de un niño hiperactivo llamado Naruto. Su piel es bronceada, y su cabello es rubio. Sus ojos son celestes y como sus alumnos, él también llevaba un traje ninja. Minato Namikaze es conocido como el "El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha".

.

Obito, quien llevaba a Sakura en brazos, es un Uchiha irresponsable que siempre llega tarde a las reuniones. Su cabello era negro, al igual que sus ojos.

.

-Obito-llamó Kakashi viendo con una mueca de desepción a su compañero de equipo.-¿Te has raptado a una inocente niñita?-

-¡Y en medio de una misión!-gritó Rin desesperada.

-Obito, espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto-Habló Minato más calmado. Paciencia. Kami, paciencia. –Raptar a niñas no es nada bueno.

-Explícate-exigió Rin.

.

Kakashi, Rin y Minato, no podían creer lo que veían. Ahora les voy a explicar el porque tanta conmoción.

.

Lo que sucedió fue algo extraño. Estaban en una misión especial, a las afueras de las aldeas por algunas sospechas sobre posibles ataques enemigos. Se había encomendado a la misión a Rin, Kakashi, Obito y a Minato; y se habían separado para buscar alguna sospecha; estableciendo como punto de encuentro una cabaña abandonada. Pasado el tiempo, Obito regreso –como siempre, tarde- y con una niña en brazos, no habían podido identificarla hasta ahora ya que Obito no dejaba ver su rostro.

.

Y ahora estamos en este panorama, con un Obito tratando de explicar por qué tenía una niña en brazos.

.

-Bien, bien, no se molesten-trató de calmar viendo el rostro angelical de la pelirrosa.-Estaba buscando a cualquier enemigo cerca de la aldea, pero en vez de eso, me encontré a esta niña llorando en el árbol de cerezos de valle.-explicó, y la mueca malhumorada de Rin, cambió a una expresión triste.- Le pregunte porque lloraba, y ella no me contestó. En vez de eso, tosió un poco, y cuando le volví a hablar, trató de pararse, algo se lo impidió, y luego se desmayó.-finalizó sin dejar de ver a la niña. Tenía que aceptarlo, era muy bonita.

-¡Pobrecilla!-Rin fue la primera en reaccionar tras escuchar el relato de Obito; y le arranchó la niña al pelinegro.- ¡Que belleza! –chilló Rin viendo a la pelirrosa.

-Bien, Obito.-felicitó su sensei. Si las palabras que Obito habían dicho eran ciertas, Obito había salvado a una niña.- Hemos encontrado a la menor en una misión, aun así, no podemos posponer la misión. ¿La niña esta muy grave, Rin?-preguntó Minato a la castaña, quien estaba inspeccionando a la niña embelesada.

-No, sensei, esta estable. Esta niña es bastante fuerte- Respondió Rin con una sonrisa.

-Minato-sensei, no podemos llevarla a la misión. Es demasiado riesgoso para una niña como ella-Intervino Kakashi viendo con el seño fruncido al rubio.

-Lo sé. Por eso tú te quedaras en esta cabaña a cuidarla-

-¿Qué?-

-Espere, Minato-sensei, Kakashi-kun no podría quedarse, ya que él es uno de los más fuertes y lo necesitaremos-Intervino Rin.-Yo creo que deben dejarme a mi con la niña-apuntó Rin con una sonrisa nerviosa. Quería quedarse a cuidar a esa niña…no sabía porque…pero el estar con esa pelirrosa, le daba la necesidad de…¿protegerla?

-Imposible. Lo siento, Rin, pero eres la única ninja médico del grupo, así que Kakashi se quedará.-

-Entonces debería quedarse Kakashi-kun, él es más fuerte que Obito y servirá más para la misión-Aclaró con una sonrisa. Obito la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Me estas diciendo débil?-espetó furioso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rin-apuntó Kakashi. Obito sintió ganas de matarlo.

.

¡¿Cómo se atrevian…?! ¿Decirle débil a él? ¡JA!

.

-Se quedará Kakashi, es una orden,-dijo Minato observando a Kakashi con el seño fruncido; el peligris suspiró derrotado.- Kakashi cuidará de la niña. Por cierto, Obito, ¿sabes su nombre o algo?

-No-

-Ya veo. Es hora de seguir la misión.-Rin y Obito asintieron. La castaña miró una vez más a la pelirrosa que traía en brazos para luego dársela cuidadosamente a Kakashi; se dio media vuelta y se alejó saltando por los árboles con su sensei y su compañero pelinegro.

.

Kakashi suspiró y se adentró a la cabaña; ya se hacía de noche, así que depositó el inerte cuerpo de la pelirrosa en un saco para dormir que él traía y por primera vez, apreció la belleza de la niña. Para tener tan solo ocho años, estaba bastante hermosa. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmesí.

.

Kakashi sacudí su cabeza tratando de sacar esos absurdos pensamientos y se sentó en el techo de la cabaña, para asegurarse de que ningún ninja los ataque por sorpresa.

.

Pero pronto, sintió que sus párpados pesaban, y se sumió a un profundo y peculiar sueño.

.

_Era extraño, ya que él nunca se duerme en las misiones._

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga suspiró preocupada. Ya era de mañana, y como lo esperó, su prima no había vuelto.

.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de mañana; y todo el Clan se despertaba a las seis, así que tenía una hora en la que podía estar sola. Suspiró. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? ¿Y si le había pasado algo…? ¡NUNCA! Sakura era-aunque muy pequeña-una persona muy fuerte y sabía protegerse. Aún recordaba cuando descubrió a su padre Hiashi enseñándole técnicas del clan a Sakura, y ella las efectuaba con una increíble facilidad. En una de las pruebas del Clan Hyuuga, había peleado contra Sakura, y fue la castaña la que salió malherida de la pelea; y fue la misma Sakura quien curó sus heridas aquella vez. Tsubaki, la madre de Sakura, es una excelente ninja médico y lo más probable es que le haya enseñado su jutsus a Sakura.

.

Hanabi tembló al sentir una fría brisa colarse en la habitación. Volteó para cerrar la ventana, encontrándose en su lugar; a una castaña con dos moños a cada lado de su cabeza. ¿¡Que rayos?! Trató de contener un grito de pavor, sin éxito.

.

-¿Q-quien eres?-habló tratando de sonar autoritaria, como lo era su padre; viendo como la castaña con ojos miel la observaba con una mueca preocupada. Frunció el seño.

-Mi nombre es TenTen Ama, ya nos conocíamos, Hanabi,-Apuntó sonriendo forzadamente.- ya había venido aquí un par de veces porque soy la compañera de equipo de tu primo, Neji.

-¿Estas buscando a Neji?-Preguntó Hanabi más calmada. TenTen negó.- ¿Entonces..?

-Busco a Sakura, tu prima.-dijo TenTen con una voz impaciente.- Estoy preocupada por ella, ¿Dónde esta? No esta en su habitación, ya he buscado ahí.

.

Hanabi bajó la cabeza con nostalgia. La verdad era que Sakura no había vuelto desde ayer en la noche, cuando salió corriendo por la atrocidad que su hermana mayor cometió. Después de lo sucedido, Hinata hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y se encerró en su habitación. Hizashi-sama había vuelto a la mansión con un Neji inconsciente en la espalda y a su tía Tsubaki en brazos.

.

Levantó la mirada, observando la preocupación en los ojos mieles de TenTen.

.

-Sakura no ha regresado desde ayer en la noche, TenTen-san.-Murmuró. TenTen bajó la mirada afligida; dio media vuelta y salió de un salto por la ventana, sin despedirse.

.

Hanabi bufó y salió de la habitación. El tiempo pasa rápido, y ya faltaba poco para las seis de la mañana. Entró a la cocina por una botella de agua , pero al entrar a la cocina, se encontró con su tía Tsubaki tomando unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Seguramente tenía resaca, por lo de ayer.

.

La pelirrosa mayor se giró hacia la pequeña Hanabi y la saludó amargamente. La castaña hizo una pequeña reverencia.

.

-Buenos días, Tsubaki-sama-saludó la castaña de ojos blancos cortésmente.

-Arg. Bueno días, Hanabi-escupió molesta por el dolor de cabeza. Tsubaki hizo lo posible por relajar las fracciones de su rostro, para volver a mirar a Hanabi, pero con una gran sonrisa- Hanabi-chan, ¿Saku-chan durmió contigo? No esta en la habitación…-

.

Hanabi se quedó de piedra. ¡Oh, mier…! ¡Cierto! Por embriagarse, Tsubaki no se había enterado de la huida de Sakura, ni de las acciones de Hinata. ¿Ahora que haría?

.

Tragó en seco, deseando poder salir salva de esa situación.

.

-¡B-buenos días, Tsubaki-sama, Hanabi-chan!-saludó Hinata entrando a la cocina. Hanabi suspiró aliviada, su hermana mayor la había salvado.

.

Hinata vestía su típico traje ninja-chaqueta blanca con lila y pantalones cortos azules-, ya que en un momento irían a la academia. Su cabello negro y largo, caía lacio sobre sus hombros, dejando ver su largo y recto cerquillo; sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un ligero maquillaje y portaba una grande y bella sonrisa.

.

-Buenos días, Hinata-onee-san-saludó Hanabi con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Hinata -saludó Tsubaki.-Bueno, las dejo para que desayunen, tienen que llegar a la academia temprano. Voy a despertar a Neji-chan. ¡Buen provecho!-se despidió para luego salir de la cocina , dejando a las hermanas solas.

.

Hinata se sentó a un lado de la mesa, fulminando a su hermanita con la mirada.

.

-¿He, le ibas a decir algo, Hanabi?-vociferó furiosa. Hanabi tragó saliva, que suerte que no le dijo nada a Tsubaki…

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo como si un elefante de cuatro toneladas le haya caído encima. La opresión que sentía en el pecho había desaparecido, pero en su lugar, se sentía débil y decaída. Hasta dudaba el que pudiera caminar.

.

Se reincorporó lentamente de la cama hasta quedar sentada, sintiendo un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. Levantó las sábanas para ver que ya no traía la misma ropa que antes, ahora llevaba un simple, corto, pero bonito vestidito blanco; no tenía adornados ni nada por el estilo, era simplemente neutra(2*), la tela era muy delgada: era un vestido blanco de tirantes.

.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y trató de pensar.

.

Bien. ¿Qué hacía en una cabaña?¿Que había pasado a noche? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el cuerpo? ¿Quién había sido ese hombre pelinegro que vio antes de quedarse desmayada?

.

Sakura trató de responderse a si misma, sin mucho éxito.

.

No tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba. Solo recordaba que Hinata le había tirado el ponche encima (al recordarlo, un sentimiento extraño se coló en su pecho), había huido de la mansión Uchiha y había salido de la aldea para desahogarse; luego un pelinegro apareció, le preguntó porque lloraba, ella iba a contestar, pero sintió un dolor en el corazón y comenzó a tocer…sangre. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pensó. No le tomo mucha importancia.

.

Después de todos esos sucesos…heme a aquí, en una cabaña que olía a tierra.

.

-Veo que ya despertaste-habló una voz masculina, sobresaltando a Sakura.

.

La pelirrosa volteó a ver al aludido. Era un hombre de veinte años aproximadamente, piel clara y cabello gris. Sus ojos eran dos profundas cuencas negra, aunque solo veía una, ya que su cara estaba parcialmente tapada por una mascara azul. Llevaba un traje de jounnin.

.

El peligris se asombró al ver los ojos de la niña. Eran…eran…preciosos. Exóticos y preciosos. La pupila de sus ojos eran verdes y el iris era color jade. Ahí fue cuando la pudo apreciar completamente: Su cabello era color rosa y corto, apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Sus ojos eran jades y grandes, haciéndola ver muy inocente y hermosa. Su piel era blanquecina, y con el vestido que llevaba se veía encantadora.

.

Sakura se quedó callada.

.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó entonces Kakashi.

.

Sakura dudó en contestar. Al parecer, ese hombre la había salvado, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer, era decirle su nombre.

.

-H-Hyuuga…Hyuuga Sakura-contestó tímida. Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el apellido de la niña. ¿Acaso…ella? ¿Una Hyuuga?

-¿Eres una Hyuuga? Eso es imposible, tus ojos…no son blancos-apuntó Kakashi. Pero entonces, Kakashi recordó un antiguo rumor que era bastante popular en la aldea de Konoha.

.

.

_Los Hyuuga han tenido un bebé. Es una niña y su nombre es Sakura, flores de cerezo. Es hija de Tsubaki Haruno y Hizashi Hyuuga, es la más pequeña del clan Hyuuga, y es la hermana menor del prodigio Neji Hyuuga. Pero lo que realmente causó conmoción, fue el color de su ojos. Sus ojos no fueron blancos como los Hyuuga, si no que jades, pero aún así, posee el Byakugan. El Byakugan Jade._

_._

_._

-Entonces tu eres…-musitó Kakashi viendo sorprendido a la pequeña pelirrosa. Entonces Sakura comprendió lo que quería decir.

-Si, soy la poseedora del Byakugan Jade.-concluyó Sakura, activando su línea sucesora, impresionando al peli plateado. Sus bellos ojos jades se rodearon de sutiles líneas y su pupila se dilato, dejando ver un Byakugan…del color del jade. Luego, lo desactivó.- Te he dicho esto para que no me hagas daño, además, creo que me salvaste.-murmuró mirando al hombre.

-Te equivocas. Yo no te salvé; fue mi compañero Obito Uchiha, según él te encontró llorando a las afueras de la aldea y te desmayaste. Estamos en una misión de espionaje, pero aún así, Obito te trajo aquí y me encargaron a mi cuidarte, mientras ellos realizaban la misión-respondió observando a la confundida Sakura.-

-Y-ya…ya veo. Lo siento. Los siento por interrumpir su misión, joven.-murmuró avergonzada.-

-Eso ya no importa. Quiero que me digas por qué llorabas. O más bien, ¿Por qué estabas fuera de la aldea?-

.

Sakura observó al peli-plateado y volteo la vista apenada. ¿Le iba a contar sus problemas a una persona que ni conocía? ¿Acaso a ese hombre le importaba lo que pasase con ella? No importaba. Ella necesitaba desahogarse; todas las mujeres –exepto su madre, Hanabi y TenTen- la odiaban, y no podía hablar con nadie. Cada vez que quería hablar con Hanabi, Hinata intervenía, y con TenTen, pasaba algo parecido.

.

Sakura titubeó.

.

-Yo…soy odiada por todas las chicas de mi academia.-murmuró apenada. Kakashi escuchó sorprendido. ¿Acaso sería envidia?- Algunas veces me agreden, peor yo no me defiendo. Especialmente, mi prima, Hinata Hyuuga. El Clan Uchiha hizo una reunión para los clanes más conocidos, y me invitaron. Mi prima Hinata me tiró ponche encima y se burlaron de mi…-gimoteó. Aún recordaba esa escena perfectamente.- todos me estaban viendo…yo no sabía que hacer…así que fui al árbol de cerezos a las afueras de la aldea. Ahí un hombre, que la parecer es tu compañero Obito-san, me preguntó porque lloraba…y yo- dejó de hablar.

.

_¿Escupí sangre?_

_._

No, no lo creo. Seguro que fue una de sus alucinaciones. _Estaba llorando, y de seguro estaba confundida,_ pensó, _no hay nada de que preocuparse._

_._

-Y entonces me desmayé-Concluyó.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Un día.

-¿¡Que?!-

-No te preocupes, Sakura-hime, te llevaremos a casa cuando la lluvia se detenga-apuntó la ventana.

-Gracias…-

-Soy Kakashi Hatake-

-¿El hijo del "Colmillo Blanco"?-

-Exacto-

-Gracias, Hatake-san- Respondió con una sonrisa. Se coló una heladora brisa por la ventana; Sakura se tapó con los brazos tratando de buscar calor. ¡Apenas tenía un vestidito blanco!

.

Kakashi, al notar esto, habló.

.

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente?-

-¿C-chocola…?-

-Una de mis compañeras, Rin, olvidó su bolso, y ella de seguro lleva una barra de chocolate, siempre las come en las misiones.- Explicó antes de que Sakura preguntara. Ella asintió.

-Muchas gracias, Hatake-san.-

.

Cuando Kakashi salió de la habitación, Sakura suspiró. ¡Había estado un día en ese lugar! ¡¿Qué dirían sus padres?! La pelirrosa escuchó ruidos preocupantes de la cocina y; después de diez minutos, Kakashi entró a la habitación con una taña humeante de chocolate caliente.

.

Kakashi le entregó la taza y ella probó.

.

-Gracias, Hata…-

-Dime Kakashi-

-Gracias, Kakashi-san-

-Sakura-Llamó.

-¿Uh, Kakashi-san?-

-Debes de defenderte-

-…-

-No dejes que te humillen. No te pido que las golpees, ni que busques problemas por donde no los hay. Si no que, cada vez que te agredan, tu puedas defenderte, sea con palabras, o con la ayuda de alguien. No todos te pueden odiar. Debe de haber alguien que te quiera, tal como eres. –

-P-pero yo…no quiero que me odien.-gimoteó con los ojos cristalizados.- ¡No entiendo! Yo no he hecho nada…¿Por qué me odian? Kakashi-san, ¿Por qué me odian?-

-Lo más probable es que sea envidia-

-¿E-envidia?-

-Las niñas de tu edad son así. Busca ayuda, Sakura. Tu no puedes sola. Eres muy fuerte, pero tu fuerza de voluntad es muy débil; te has dejado lastimas por años. Es hora de que pares eso, Sakura-hime.-

-P-pero…-

-Prométemelo- Exigió Kakashi como un padre sobreprotector. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Esa niña…se había encariñado con ella muy rápido. ¿Por qué?

-Yo…-

-Prométemelo, Sakura.-

-…-Pensó unos segundos.

.

Ya no quería que la _lastimaran._ Ya no quería que se _burlasen_ de ella. Ya no quería que la _agredan._ Ya no quería ser _humillada._ Ya no quería ser _débil._

_._

-Te lo prometo, Kakashi-san-Concluyó con una sonrisa. Un pacto había dado inicio.- La lluvia ya cesó. ¿Podríamos ir a Konoha? No quiero preocupar a Hanabi-san, ni a mi madre.- Propuso apuntando la ventana. Era verdad, _la lluvia ya había terminado._

_._

Kakashi asintió.

.

La cabaña en donde estaban no quedaba muy lejos de Konoha. Diez minutos caminando.

.

En el camino hubo un silencio sepulcral. Sakura no pensaba hablar más, estaba pensativa con el pacto que acababa de hacer. El oji-negro estaba callado, como de costumbre.

.

Entraron a la aldea de la hoja sin problemas, porque los "vigilantes de la puerta" seguían durmiendo. Pronto llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, donde fue Hanabi y Hinata las que abrieron la puerta; la pelinegra adelante y la castaña asomándose atrás de ella.

.

Hinata alzó una ceja, y Hanabi sonrió con los ojos iluminados.

.

Cuando Sakura volteó, Kakashi ya había desaparecido.

.

La pelinegra carraspeó.

.

-Hasta que al fin te dignas a aparecer, tonta-escupió Hinata. Sakura tembló, intimidada.- Entra de una vez, aunque he de decir que nadie te extraño.-Finalizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sádica, por cierto.

.

Hinata se volteó y dio unos cuantos pasos. La pelirrosa bajó la cabeza, triste y resignada.

.

.

.

.

_-Las niñas de tu edad son así. Busca ayuda, Sakura. Tu no puedes sola. Eres muy fuerte, pero tu fuerza de voluntad es muy débil; te has dejado lastimas por años. Es hora de que pares eso, Sakura-hime.-_

_-P-pero…-_

_-Prométemelo- Exigió Kakashi como un padre sobreprotector. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Esa niña…se había encariñado con ella muy rápido. ¿Por qué? _

_-Yo…-_

_-Prométemelo, Sakura.-_

.

.

.

.

Sakura alzó la cabeza, había echo un pacto. Y no estaba dispuesta a romperlo.

.

-Hinata-san-habló claro y alto. Ella misma se sorprendió del tono autoritario de su voz. Hanabi observó sorprendida a Sakura; y Hinata paró el paso.

-…-Hinata volteó ligeramente la cabeza.

-No se porque me odias. Tampoco se porque siempre deseas lo peor para mi, ni tampoco se porque me insultas tanto. En la reunión Uchiha, me humillaste. Hace poco, no hubiera dicho nada, ni siquiera hubiera tenido el valor para hablarte de esta forma; pero conocí a alguien hace poco, que me hizo recapacitar. Dime lo que odias de mí, dime por qué…solo quiero que me lo digas, para poder cambiarlo.-finalizó con voz firme.

.

**_Cuarenta aspiraciones, treinta y nueve exhalaciones._**

**_._**

El contar sus respiraciones la tranquilizaba.

.

Hanabi tembló; y Hinata se volteó completamente, con una expresión neutra.

.

-Eres una tonta, Sakura-chan-escupió pronunciando el sufijo "chan" con asco.- Nada que me digas lo cambiará. No puedes cambiar. Toda tu es lo que odio. Lo que eres…lo que siempre serás. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra de esa forma, Sakura.-concluyó.

.

**_Ochenta y cuatro aspiraciones, Ochenta y tres exhalaciones._**

**_._**

La pelinegra giró en sus talones y se alejó, perdiéndose por el largo e infinito pasillo.

.

.

.

.

_-No dejes que te humillen. No te pido que las golpees, ni que busques problemas por donde no los hay. Si no que, cada vez que te agredan, tu puedas defenderte, sea con palabras, o con la ayuda de alguien. No todos te pueden odiar. Debe de haber alguien que te quiera, tal como eres. –_Recordó las palabras de Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

-Al parecer, necesitaré ayuda.-murmuró Sakura con la cabeza gacha. Hanabi se acercó y la abrazó.

-Saku…te extrañé mucho.-

.

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos apenada, sin soltar el agarre de Hanabi, para luego abrir sus grandes ojos verdes observando a Hanabi con una sonrisa.

.

-Gracias, Hanabi-san.-

* * *

A lo lejos, un pequeño rubio veía la escena de las dos niñas, aunque solo tenía la vista clavada en una. Una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rosa, para ser exactos.

.

-¡Sakura-chan volvió!-chilló con una sonrisa zorruna, una sonrisa que solo le dirigía a su mejor amiga, Sakura.-La extrañé.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Fin del capitulo IV_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**(*1) **__Izumo y Kotesu son los guardianes de la puerta de Konoha._

_**(*2) **__El color neutro es blanco._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

_Lalalala. Aquí esta su continuación. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben…_

_Amenazas, sentencia de muerte, insultos, felicitaciones,RECOMENDACIONES ¡todos bien recibidos! ¡Pero dejen un REVIEW!_

_Amo sus reviews, y les agradezco de corazón._

_¡Ah! Este capitulo va para SakuSasu Fan, una amiga del colegio que quiero mucho._

_También va para ustedes, para todos los que lean._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_By: Suki Harlett_

_._

_._

V


	6. Amistad

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©CopyRights_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Summary:_**_ ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ino nunca ayuda a Sakura a defenderse cuando era pequeña? ¿Sería tímida? ¿Y si fuera hermana menor de un Hyuuga? ¿Poseería el Byakugan? –Nuestra misión es quitarle lo tímido a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo, equipo 7?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Pairing: _**_Naruto & Sakura_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

.

.

.

**_La Tímida e Inocente Sakura Hyuuga_**

**_Capitulo V_**

**_Amistad_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

– Hola, Ino-chan.

– …

– ¿Me puedes dar unas flores?– insistió Hinata con una sonrisa.

– Que tipo de flor quieres– contestó Ino fríamente–, Hyuuga.

– ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

– No te interesa.

– Soy tu clienta, y tienes que responder todas mis preguntas.– apuntó la de pelo color negro sin quitar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Tulipanes.

– Entonces quiero unos tulipanes. – dijo con una enfermiza felicidad. – Y también una tarjeta de regalo, por favor.

.

Con expresión fría, la rubia se dirigió al puesto de flores. ¡No la iba a perdonar! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tirarle el ponche a Sakura la otra vez? Estaba furiosa. No le perdonaría esa. No podía andar por ahí dañando a las personas sin una razón aparente.

.

Cortó los tulipanes y los adornó como su madre le había enseñado; cogió una tarjeta de regalo y se las dio a Hinata, que ese día llevaba una casaca morada y unos pantalones cortos. Su cabello estaba suelto como siempre y llevaba un ligero pero lindo maquillaje.

.

– ¿Me podrías dar un lapicero?– preguntó la pelinegra. Ino tomó un lapicero de un cajón y se lo entregó.

.

Ino hizo como si no le importaba, pero observaba de reojo como Hinata escribía algo en la tarjeta.

.

– Muchas gracias, Ino-chan. – sonrió Hinata. Puso la tarjeta delicadamente sobre las flores y las dejó en el mostrador. – ¿Cuánto es?

– Veinte yenes.

.

Hinata puso los yenes indicados en el mostrador.

.

– Te invito a almorzar a mi casa. Espero verte.

– Yo no…– trató de decir Ino, pero Hinata ya había salido de la florería. Las flores que Hinata había comprado estaban encima del mostrador. ¿Se las había olvidado?

.

La tarjeta de regalo que estaba encima de las flores tenía su nombre escrito. ¿Acaso…?

.

Tomó las flores y sacó la tarjeta. La abrió y la leyó. Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos con tan solo leer esas palabras.

.

.

.

_Perdóname. Eres la única persona que me acepta y no quiero perderte. Te amo, amiga._

_Hinata._

_._

_._

_._

Ino apretó los tulipanes contra su pecho y sonrió.

.

– Yo también, Hina.

* * *

– ¡Sakura!– gritó TenTen abrazando a la pelirrosa.

– TenTen-san… ¿Qué hace por aquí?– preguntó ella.

.

La castaña la dejó de abrazar y la observó sorprendida. Sakura alzó una ceja.

.

– ¡Wow! ¡Ya no tartamudeas, buen avance!

– Muchas gracias, TenTen-san.

– ¡Llámame de otra forma!

– Ten-san.

– Mejor. Me alegro de que estés bien, casi me das un infarto. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Oh, ya se, de seguro te has ido con Naruto. – insinuó con una sonrisa.

– ¡C-claro que no, Ten-san!– tartamudeó totalmente avergonzada.

– Sigues tartamudeando, pero cuando te avergüenzas al extremo. Hasta yo lo hago, así que esta bien. Por cierto, he visto a Hinata con Ino almorzando en el comedor, ¿sabes que se traen?

.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y volvió a ver a TenTen. La castaña era tres años mayor que Sakura, pero no importaba, las dos se habían vuelto amigas. Cuando Neji veía a TenTen en la habitación de Sakura, refunfuñaba y fulminaba a la castaña, antes de irse dando un portazo.

.

TenTen observó los ojos verdes de Sakura con sus orbes mieles y la abrazó.

.

– Me tenías preocupada.

* * *

_Ese mismo día, por la noche, en la mansión Hyuuga._

_._

_._

Sakura se abrazó a si misma por el miedo.

.

¡Menuda noche! ¡Odiaba las tormentas!

.

Otro estruendo rugió y Sakura se estremeció, con mucho, mucho miedo.

.

¡Que cobarde era! Se arropó en la cama tapándose con las mantas, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Cerró los ojos, pero otro estruendo la hizo saltar del susto.

.

¡Odiaba las tormentas eléctricas!

.

Entonces, recordó.

.

.

.

.

.

_Una pequeña niña, de cuatro años, cabello rosa, y ojos verdes se levantó de su cama con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. _

_._

_Un estruendo sonó._

_._

_¡Odiaba las tormentas eléctricas!_

_._

_¿Por qué justo esa noche tenía que haber una?_

_._

_Otro estruendo._

_._

_Saltó del susto._

_._

_Salió de su habitación corriendo y se paró en la puerta. __**Si voy con mamá, papá se avergonzará de mí,**__ pensó la niña. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, y se dirigió a una habitación no muy lejos de la suya. Abrió la puerta lentamente._

_._

_Se acercó a la cama de la habitación, donde una chica dormitaba plácidamente. Sintió vergüenza, pero la despertó._

_._

_– Hinata-chan…– llamó._

_– Umh…_

_– Hinata-chan…_

_– ¿Uh?– despertó la peligra, reincorporándose en su cama. Se giró a la derecha, encontrándose con una pequeñuela. – ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucede?_

_– Pues yo…– meditó avergonzada. – Es que…yo…le tengo…_

_– ¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas?– intuyó observándola dulcemente. Sakura asintió avergonzada. – Ven aquí. – dijo haciéndole un espacio en la cama._

_._

_La pelirrosa se subió a la cama. Se echó en el filo, dándole la espalda a Hinata para no molestarla, pero cuando otro relámpago sonó y ella dio un saltito del susto, la pelinegra la abrazó por detrás, en un acto de puro cariño fraternal._

_._

_Cuando Sakura tembló a causa de un nuevo estruendo, Hinata la abrazó aún más fuerte._

_._

_– Buenas noches, Sakura-chan. No tengas miedo. Estoy aquí._

_._

_ Esa noche, Sakura durmió con una sonrisa en los labios._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Un año más tarde, Hinata la comenzó a odiar.

.

Un relámpago sonó.

* * *

_Ese mismo día, por la noche, en la mansión Hyuuga._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ignorando los estruendos de la tormenta, Hanabi Hyuuga, dormía plácidamente sin ninguna señal de querer despertar.

.

Su angelical rostro se observaba pacífico desde cualquier punto de vista.

.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente.

.

– Hanabi….Hanabi, despierta. – murmuraba una tenue voz, agitando suavemente el cuerpo de la castaña.

.

Hanabi alzó su mano por instinto, y aún dormida, le tiró un manotazo a la mano que la agitaba, como si de una mosca se tratara.

.

– ¡Hanabi, despierta!– volvió a llamar la voz, pero un poco más fuerte.

.

Hanabi se giró, echándose de costado y dándole la espalda al poseedor de la voz, que trataba de despertarle.

.

– ¡Hanabi, despierta, ya!– gritó la voz, justo antes de que un relámpago sonara, haciendo despertar a Hanabi por completo.

.

– ¿Hi…Hinata?– preguntó extrañada.

– Si, soy yo.

– ¿Qué haces…que haces aquí?

.

Los labios de Hinata se despegaron para hablar, pero los cerró de golpe. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y observó a su hermana menor avergonzada.

.

– Quiero que vayas donde Sakura y la acompañes.

– ¿Qué?– preguntó Hanabi sorprendida. – ¿Porque?

– Le tiene miedo a las tormentas.

.

Hanabi abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Desde cuando Hinata Hyuuga se preocupaba por Sakura? Hanabi se pellizco por si era un sueño, pero era cien por ciento real: ahí estaba Hinata, con las mejillas rojas pidiéndole que vaya a dormir con Sakura, porque ella tenía miedo a las tormentas.

.

Un estruendo volvió a sonar, pero ni Hinata ni Hanabi se inmutaron. Hinata jaló a Hanabi de la camiseta, haciéndola caer de bruces de la cama.

.

– ¡Anda, ya!

.

Sin embargo, Hanabi sonreía viendo a su hermana maravillada.

.

– Hinata… ¿acaso tu?–

.

Muy tarde, su hermana había huido de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Fin del capitulo_**

**_Amistad_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Nota de la autora:_**

_Holaaaaaa, queridos y hermosos lectores. Lamento la tardanza, el colegio es demasiado agotador, y me han dejado demasiadas tareas. Al fin y al cabo, he dejado este capítulo. ¿Hinata no es taaaaaaan mala después de todo?_

_Preguntas (responde en el review):_

**_¿Crees que las insinuaciones de TenTen son ciertas?_**

**_¿Son Ino y Hinata buenas amigas?_**

**_¿TenTen y Sakura se llevan bien?_**

**_¿Neji es un hermano celoso?_**

**_¿Itachi es sexy?_**

_¡Los veo la próxima, con un capitulo nuevo! Esto ha sido el pasado de Sakura, pero ahora, comienza el presente._

_¡Dejen sus reviews!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_By: Suki Harlett_

.

V


	7. Equipo Siete

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©CopyRights_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Summary:_**_ ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ino nunca ayuda a Sakura a defenderse cuando era pequeña? ¿Sería tímida? ¿Y si fuera hermana menor de un Hyuuga? ¿Poseería el Byakugan? –Nuestra misión es quitarle lo tímido a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo, equipo 7?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Pairing: _**_Naruto & Sakura_

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_La Tímida e Inocente Sakura Hyuuga_**

**_Capitulo VI_**

**_Equipo Siete_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_–¡Hinata!–_

_._

_Sakura soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando sintió aquel líquido rojizo y pegajoso escurrirse entre su cabello, rostro, cuerpo y ropa, dejándola toda pegajosa y mojada. Sakura no pudo evitar dejar salir las lágrimas. La pelirrosa no quería abrir los ojos. No quería ver las expresiones de los demás al verla de ese modo. Estaba llorando, y se sentía humillada._

_._

_–¡L—lo siento!–chilló Hinata, poniendo una expresión apenada.–¡Fue un accidente, lo siento tanto!–mintió, ignorando la mirada de decepción de Ino, la de ira por parte de Neji y Naruto, la de asco por parte Itachi y Sasuke y la juguetona de Karin, que estaba a un lado de Sakura._

_._

_Karin comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, ignorando las dolidas lágrimas de la pelirrosa. Todos voltearon a verla con asco, pero al igual que Hinata, las rebuznó._

_._

_–Sabes, niña –río Karin dirigiéndose a la pobre Sakura.– Yo que tu, me iría corriendo, porque te ves horrible toda manchada de esa cosa roja, ¡Jajaja!– se burló– ¡Te ves ridícula!–_

_._

_–¡Karin!–_

_._

_Sakura hipó desconsolada. No quería que la vieran así. No quería que la vieran __**débil.**_

_._

_Ino tomó a Karin y a Hinata de las solapas y jaló a ambas lejos del jardín._

_._

_La pelirrosa tapó su carita con los brazos y salió corriendo, fuera de la mansión Uchiha._

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado exactamente tres años de ese suceso.

.

Todos habían cambiado. A sus doce años, Hinata tenía el cabello más debajo de las caderas, mientras que Hanabi, con sus once años, se lo había cortado por encima de los hombros. Ino tenía el cabello demasiado largo, al igual que Neji, que nunca decidió cortárselo.

.

Por otra parte, estaba Sakura.

.

Antes de bajar a desayunar, se observó una vez más en el espejo.

.

Sus ropas cambiaron al pasar de los años: ya no usaba unas camisetas holgadas que amaba llevar de niña, ahora, llevaba un vestido rojo tipo kimono con diseños blancos con el signo del clan en la espalda, con aberturas en las piernas y sin mangas. También vestía unos pantalones cortos y apretados color azul y un porta kunais en la cintura. Llevaba la cinta de Konoha en la pierna derecha, y unas sandalias ninjas.

.

Inconscientemente, hizo un puchero. ¡Ella quería usar esos polos de redes que casi todos usaban! Los usaban Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, su madre, y hasta Garumi-sama.

.

Suspiró rendida.

.

Su cabello, que antes era corto, ahora era largo y brillante, de su exótico pero hermoso color rosa natural. Lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones caer a los lados de su rostro; dándole un toque infantil y refrescante a la vez. Se veía hermosa.

.

Los rasgos de su cara habían cambiado, sus ojos jades brillaban aún más y resaltaban más que nunca.

.

—¡Sakura, baja a desayunar!

—¡Ya voy, Hanabi-san!

.

Pero algo que nunca cambiaría, era la forma de actuar de cada uno.

.

Sakura vio el reloj de soslayo. ¡Eran las siete menos cinco, tenía que estar en la Academia Ninja a las siete! Hoy escogían los equipos gennin, no podía faltar.

.

Bajo las escaleras saltando y apenas comió un pan, para luego echar a correr con Hanabi a la academia. La castaña traía una camiseta ploma con un polo de redes abajo, y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color.

.

Volvió a hacer un puchero. ¡Quería ese polo de redes!

.

Hanabi rio al ver su adorable puchero.

.

—Podría regalártelo, solo pídemelo. Tengo muchos polos de redes. No entiendo porque no te compras unos.—habló sobresaltando a Sakura, quien se puso nerviosa al verse descubierta.

—No te preocupes, Hanabi-san, no es necesario.—respondió Sakura, mirando al suelo.

.

_No quería comprárselo, porque quería que __**otra**__ persona se lo diera, como había dicho __**años atrás.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_—Hinata-san, que lindo polo de red.—alagó la pequeña Sakura al ver como su prima se ponía las dichosas redes antes de ponerse la chaqueta encima._

_._

_La pelinegra rio._

_._

_—Así que te gusta mi polo de red, ¿eh? ¿Quieres que te lo regale?—preguntó Hinata, observando como los ojos de Sakura se iluminaban._

_—¡Si!_

_—¡Eh! Hay que hacer un trato. _

_—¿Qué trato? ¡Haré lo que sea!_

_—Bien. Te daré este polo cuando me hayas ganado en peleas—comenzó Hinata observando como la pequeña asentía.—, cuando me sienta totalmente orgullosa de ti, y reconozca que me has superado. Cuando encuentres al hombre indicado de tu vida.—al decir esto, Sakura se sonrosó.—, y cuando sepa que eres realmente feliz. _

_—Hinata-san…si me regalas ese polo de red seré feliz._

_—A esa felicidad no me refiero.—rio la chica de ojos color gris, antes de observar a Sakura con una media sonrisa.— ¿Trato o no?_

_._

_La pelirrosa cerró los ojos pensativa, para luego abrirlos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_._

_—¡Trato hecho, Hinata-san!_

_._

_Eso fue antes de que Hinata la comenzara a odiar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Segura?—insistió Hanabi.

—Si, no te preocupes por nada.

.

Ingresaron por las puertas del salón del aula justo un minuto antes de que Iruka llegara.

.

—¡Sakura-chan, siéntate conmigo!

—¡Claro que no! Siéntate conmigo.

—¡Jamás! ¡Conmigo, Sakura-chan!

—Yo…chicos…lo siento, pero yo…—tibutéo Sakura.

—Sakura-chan.—llamó Iruka. Todos voltearon a ver al profesor.—Siéntate al lado del Uchiha.—apuntó el profesor al pelinegro, que estaba rodeado de fangirls.

.

Las chicas bajaron las cabezas resignadas, y se sentaron en otros lugares. Sasuke le sonrió a Sakura. Ella sonrió nerviosa.

.

Era cierto que Sasuke, junto con Naruto y ella, se habían vuelto amigos. Muy amigos. Caminó hasta el sitio indicado, y se sentó ante las fulminantes miradas de las fangirls de Sasuke. Pero como el pelinegro tenía fans, la pelirrosa también.

.

Un tumulto de chicos rodeó el asiento que estaba al otro costado de Sakura, y comenzaron a pelear.

.

—¡Es injusto!—gritó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos, ante la mirada nerviosa de la pelirrosa.— ¡Eres una baka Sasuke!—gritó Naruto poniéndose en cuclillas en la mesa de Sasuke, mirándolo furioso.

—No me digas baka, dobe.—contestó amenazante.

.

Sakura tragó saliva. ¡Hasta rayos salían de sus ojos!

.

—¡Yo me sentaré con Sakura-chan!—gritó Kiba, un niño con un perrito en el hombro, quien empujó a un muchacho que peleaba por el sitio vacío y que a su vez, empujó a una chica que empujó de casualidad a Naruto, hacia adelante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh, que asco._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—¡No puede ser!—gritó Ino, quien le siguió Hinata, ambas horrorizadas al ver que los labios de Naruto se iban a estampar con los del pelinegro. Hanabi hizo una expresión de asco y fulminó a Kiba con la mirada, quien fue el que empujó a Hanabi por accidente.

.

Por suerte, algo intervino ese casual y asqueroso beso. Un cuaderno. Sujetado por una mano blanquecina y aparentemente suave, la mano de Sakura. La pelirrosa suspiró aliviada, al igual que medio salón que había presenciado la escena.

.

—_¡De la que me salve!—_pensó Naruto, viendo a Sakura como su salvadora.—_¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!_

_._

Sasuke suspiró aliviado. ¡Maldito Naruto! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? ¡Que asco!

.

—¡A sus asientos, todos!—gritó Iruka, hastiado.— Uzumaki, siéntate al lado de Sakura-chan.

.

Todos los chicos murmuraron una queja mientras que se iban a otro asiento, y el rubio grito con euforia:

.

—¡Gané, yo gané!— Si, Naruto era muuuy competitivo.

.

* * *

—Como ya sabrán, el día de hoy se escogerán a los miembros de sus equipos. Comencemos.—anunció Iruka-sensei viendo una pequeña lista.— Equipo uno, conformado por…

* * *

—Neji, eres un maldito acosador.—dijo TenTen, viendo como su compañero de equipo espiaba la clase de Sakura por la ventana del aula.

.

¿Qué sucede? Ah, si. Neji quiere saber que equipo de gennin le va a tocar a su hermana. ¿Por qué? Quien sabe. Para degollarlos, para amenazarlos, múltiples acciones. TenTen ya estaba cansada de esa situación. Se suponía que tenían que entrenar, y Neji-hermano-celoso la arrastró junto con Lee a esa situación. Suspiró.

.

—Cállate. Quiero saber que tontos van a ser los compañeros de Sakura.

—¡Deja en paz a tu hermana, Neji!—gritó la castaña.

—¡Espera! ¿¡QUE?! ¿Sakura-chan es tu hermana? ¡Ya veo! Por eso me golpeaste cuando…—comenzó a recapacitar Lee, con una mano en la barbilla.

—No me hagas recordarlo, tremendo pedófilo.—escupió Neji.

—El equipo siete esta conformado por…—comenzó a decir el profesor dentro del aula.— Sakura—chan…

.

Neji agudizó su oído, y TenTen suspiró.

.

* * *

—El equipo siete esta conformado por Sakura-chan—dijo Iruka, observando a la pelirrosa de coleta alta.—, Uzumaki Naruto…

.

El rostro del rubio se adornó con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sakura se sonrojó.

.

—¡Si! ¡Yo estoy con Sakura-chan! ¡Wujuuu!— gritó feliz. Varios chicos bufaron.— Jaja, Sasuke-teme, a ti no te toco…

—Y Sasuke Uchiha.—finalizó Iruka, fulminado a Naruto con la mirada.

.

Varios chicos se cruzaron de brazos resignados. Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

.

—Ha, Usuratonkachi.— se burló Sasuke, fulminando a Naruto. Sakura los miró nerviosa.

—El equipo ocho esta conformado por cuatro alumnos, ya que el número no encajó perfectamente. Lo conforman Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hanabi Hyuuga.

.

Hanabi hizo una expresión horrorizada.

.

—No puede ser…

—Bueno, al menos estoy en el equipo de una chica muy bonita.—dijo Kiba, observando a Hanabi insinuadoramente.

—Cállate, Inuzuka.— gritó Hanabi al notar la mirada del chico perro.

— Me gusta tu carácter, aunque me dan miedo tus ojos, esos ojos blancos parecen de ciegos.—murmuró Kiba, viendo los ojos de Hinata y Hanabi a su vez.

—¡Idiota!—gritaron las hermanas golpeándolo en la cabeza. Shino miró la escena triste. Siempre lo ignoraban.

—Pobre Hanabi—murmuró Ino, desde su asiento.

—Ni que tanto, es un equipo fuerte, además, son más integrantes.—razonó Shikamaru, bostezando.

—¡ARG! Eres un vago, Shikamaru, odiaría estar en tu mismo equipo.

—El equipo diez está conformado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…

.

Ino hizo una mueca horrorizada y Shikamaru rio divertido.

.

—¿Alguien dijo algo de no querer estar en mi equipo?

—Arg…cállate, Shikamaru.

—Y Chouji Akimichi.

—¡No!

.

Hinata se tiró una sonora carcajada, siendo observada por la mirada fulminante y azul de Ino.

.

—¡Pobre Ino!—rio.

.

Hanabi también rio, aunque más discreta.

.

—Felicidades, Hanabi-san.—felicitó una dulce voz desde el asiento atrás de Hanabi, quien volteó, encontrándose con la linda figura de Sakura con una sonrisa.— Le ha tocado un buen equipo.

—No mejor que el tuyo, Saku. Menuda suerte. ¡Y estas con Naruto, aprovecha!— Sakura se sonrojó.

—Vayan al almuerzo con su equipo. Sus respectivos senseis los alcanzarán.

.

* * *

Naruto observó la puerta por milésima vez, expectante de que una persona entre por allí. La pelirrosa observó el reloj de soslayo…era muy tarde. Sasuke frunció el seño.

.

¿Cuánto más tenían que esperar?

.

—¡Genial! ¡El sensei nos dejó plantados aquí!—gritó Naruto, aburrido de la situación.

—Cállate dobe, me aburres.

—¡Grrr! ¡Sasuke-baka!

—Chicos, paren.—musitó una voz, ambos voltearon a ver a Sakura.— De seguro se a atrasado un poco, no es motivo de desesperación.

—¿Un poco? Van tres horas, Sakura.

—Bueno, mucho. Pero sigue siendo un mal motivo para la desesperación.—meditó.— Ahora vendrá.

.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y grito:

.

—¡Espero que llegue, Sakura-chan!

—¡No grites, dobe!

.

Ya ahí va de nuevo.

.

Entre tantos jaleos, bataholas y peleas (—bastardo,—idiota,—perdedor,—bebé), Naruto decidió hacerle una broma al sensei por su tardanza. Puso un borrador de pizarra empolvado encima de la puerta, para que cuando la abriera…¡ZAS!

.

—Naruto, no creo que sea buena idea.—dijo la pelirrosa, nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. ¡Se lo merece por su tardanza dattebayo!

.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar discutiendo entre si era correcto o incorrecta esa futura broma, la figura de un peligris, que tenía la cara cubierta por una máscara azul, con traje jounnin, entró por la puerta, recibiendo el borrador de pizarra en su cabeza.

.

—_¿En cerio es un ninja?—_pensó Sasuke.

—_¡Ja funcionó!—_pensó Naruto.

.

Sakura estaba boquiabierta.

.

.

.

_—¿A-acaso él es…?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Y entonces cuando vio a Kakashi Hatake entrar por aquella puerta, Sakura recordó lo que sucedió después de la reunión en el Clan Uchiha, años atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hatake Kakashi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Fin del Capítulo VI_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Holaaaa ¿Les gustó? Jejeje espero que si._

_Lo hice con amor para ustedes, queridos lectores. Dejen sus reviews, que me deprimo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_By: Suki Harlett_

_Oh, si, Itachi es sexy._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

__V


	8. Valió la pena

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©CopyRights_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Summary:_**_ ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ino nunca ayuda a Sakura a defenderse cuando era pequeña? ¿Sería tímida? ¿Y si fuera hermana menor de un Hyuuga? ¿Poseería el Byakugan? –Nuestra misión es quitarle lo tímido a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo, equipo 7?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Pairing: _**_Naruto & Sakura_

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_La Tímida e Inocente Sakura Hyuuga_**

**_Capitulo Séptimo_**

**_Valió la pena_**

_By: Suki Harlett_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Una chica de cabello color castaño y corto estaba observando un panel con un montón de nombres escritos.

.

—¡Rin!

.

La que respondía al nombre Rin, suspiró al escuchar tal grito. Era tan propio de él. Volteo la vista para encontrarse con su compañero de equipo, Obito Uchiha.

.

—¿Qué quieres, Obito?

—¿Cómo te fue con tu equipo?—preguntó entusiasmado.

.

Kakashi, Obito y Rin eran senseis de un equipo de gennin.

.

—Mal. Mi equipo de gennin se peleaba cada cinco segundos. Gritaban demasiado.

—Entonces…

—Los reprobé.

—¡Que dulce! ¿Eh?

—¿Qué? Eran del asco. ¿Y a ti?

—Ah, lo mismo, no soporto a los niños. La verdad es que mi equipo de gennin eran unos angelitos, pero eran demasiado débiles. También los reprobé. ¿Sabes a quienes les tocó a Kakashi?—preguntó el pelinegro mirando a la castaña. Rin asintió.

—Deben de estar en este panel.—apuntó observando el gran panel con varios nombre.— ¡Aquí esta! Es el equipo siete…los integrantes son Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki…y…y…

.

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Obito la apartó y siguió leyendo.

.

—¡Que suerte! Le tocó Sakura-chan.

.

Si es verdad que Kakashi era el único que sabía el nombre de Sakura; Rin y Obito habían insistido en saberlo y Kakashi había cedido derrotado. La habían visitado varias veces, en especial Rin, quien se había quedado embelesada con la pequeña chica de encantadores ojitos verdes.

.

—¡Menuda hermosura! ¡Le tocó Sakura-chan! ¡Yo quería que ella me tocará, fue por eso que quise ser sensei de estos mocosos!— gritó Rin celosa.

—¡Yo también!— le siguió Obito

.

—En vez de espiar a Saku, hubiéramos venido a ver este panel.—musitó otra voz femenina. Rin y Obito agudizaron los oídos al oír el nombre de su "consentida" en la oración.

—Hmp. No sabía que este panel existía.—habló un chico de cabello castaño largo, ojos perlas y porte autoritario.

.

Cuando Rin vio esos ojos, supo que era un Hyuuga. En otras palabras, pariente de Sakura.

.

—Vámonos, Obito.—habló Rin sin quitar la mirada de la chica de dos moñitos y el chico de cabello de casco que acompañaban al Hyuuga.

—Sí.

* * *

El equipo siete observó perplejos como el hombre de cabello gris empolvado por el borrador de pizarra abría la puerta por completo. Cuando vio a la chica de cabello rosa, le sonrió.

.

—La primera impresión que tengo de ustedes dos—habló el hombre enmascarado, observando despreocupadamente a Sasuke y Naruto. _¿Y yo que pinto aquí?,_pensó Sasuke.—, es que los odio.

* * *

Kiba observó disimuladamente el árbol de cerezos, mientras que Kurenai, una hermosa mujer de cabello azabache y desordenado y ojos carmesí, saludaba amigablemente a su nuevo equipo.

.

—Me parece fantástico que sean cuatro.—comentó Kurenai, con una sonrisa.— Así tendremos más fuerza, pero tenemos que practicar la sincronización. En fin, quiero que cada uno de ustedes se presente; digan su nombre, algo que odien, algo que les guste, su meta y su deseo. Empezando por ti.— la mujer de ojos rojos apuntó a Hanabi.

.

—Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuuga, me desagradan las personas que no usan la cabeza—dijo esto mirando a Kiba quien cambió su mirada distraída por una de miedo—. Me gusta proteger a las personas que me necesitan.

.

_Como con Sakura, _pensó con una sonrisa.

.

—Mi meta es volverme en Anbu y mi deseo es….es…—Hanabi dudó. No tenía un deseo. Entonces pensó en su prima, de cabello rosa y hermosos ojos jade—. Cambiar la actitud de mi prima, Sakura Hyuuga.

.

Al decir esto, Hinata se tensó.

.

—Muy bien. Ahora tú.—Kurenai apuntó a Hinata.

—Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, me desagrada una chica llamada Sakura, me gusta estar con Ino, mi deseo es volverme un gran ninja, y mi meta es ganarme la atención de mi padre.

.

**_Hermana…_**, pensó Hanabi, resentida.

* * *

.

Mientras se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento; Sasuke y Naruto bufando, y Sakura siguiéndoles el paso pensativa; Kakashi no quitaba los ojos de Sakura.

.

Había crecido. Bastante. Ya no era esa niña que Obito había encontrado hace años tirada, y la que había cuidado y llevado a su casa.

.

Cuando el Hokage –y su maestro; le había comunicado que ese iba a ser su grupo gennin, él no pudo sentirse más esperanzado. Todos los grupos que le habían tocado con antigüedad no sabían nada…pero tenía cierta esperanza con ese grupo. Especialmente porque Sakura estaba entre ellos.

.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, y Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura se sentaron en el césped. Kakashi tomo asiento en una roca.

.

—Primero que nada, quiero que se presenten, para…para que nos conozcamos mejor—Kakashi no apartaba la mirada de su libro naranja—. Digan su nombre, sus gustos, sus disgustos y su meta.

.

Naruto, tan eufórico como siempre, en vez de hablar gritó:

.

—¡PERO SENSEI, USTED PRESENTESE PRIMERO!

—Deja de gritar, dobe.

—¡Arg! ¡BAKA!

.

Sakura suspiró.

.

—Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos…—Se puso una mano en la barbilla, con una expresión pensativa— No les importan, al igual que mis disgustos. Mi meta no les interesa. Ahora les toca a ustedes.

.

_En fin, solo nos ha dicho su nombre, _pensaron Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, agobiados.

.

Sakura sonrió inconscientemente. Kakashi no había cambiado nada.

.

.

.

_—No dejes que te humillen. No te pido que las golpees, ni que busques problemas por donde no los hay. Si no que, cada vez que te agredan, tú puedes defenderte, sea con palabras, o con la ayuda de alguien. No todos te pueden odiar. Debe de haber alguien que te quiera, tal como eres.—_había dicho Kakashi aquella vez.

_._

_._

_._

La chica salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando Naruto gritó.

.

—¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! Me gusta mucho—Naruto miró a Sakura indiscretamente, aunque ella no se dio cuenta. Kakashi frunció el ceño—. Me disgustan los 3 minutos que tengo que esperar para que el ramen se caliente. ¡Mi meta es ser Hokage, dattebayo!

.

_Con que este es el hijo de Minato-sensei. Se parece mucho a Kushina, _pensó Kakashi.

.

—El siguiente.—musitó sin apartar la vista del librito naranja.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha—habló entrelazando ambas manos a la altura de sus labios—Me gusta entrenar, y me disgustan muchas cosas. Mi meta es traer a mi hermano de vuelta a Konoha.

.

Sakura bajó la cabeza.

.

Itachi había dejado la aldea hace un año. Desapareció sin dejar rastro. Todo el clan Uchiha lo buscó, pero era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

.

A comparación de Sasuke, Itachi era muy amable, dulce y comprensivo. No tenía esa arrogancia que casi todos los Uchihas tenían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Una chica de cabello rosa de diez años, caminaba por las calles de Konoha, viendo todas las tiendas a su paso. Entró a una y después de media hora, salió llena de bolsas en sus manos._

_._

_—¡Sakura!—gritó una voz masculina. Sakura volteo a duras penas, con las enormes bolsas pesadas en los brazos._

_._

_Era Itachi. ¡El hermano de Sasuke! La chica soltó todas las bolsas por la sorpresa, y además porque pesaban demasiado. Las recogió como pudo avergonzada. ¡Itachi la estaba viendo y actuaba como tonta! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_

_._

**_De seguro me dirá lo tonta que soy. ¡Soy tan inútil!_**

**_._**

_Pero en vez de eso, Itachi río._

_._

_—Eres muy pequeña para llevar tanto, Sakura—La melodiosa risa de Itachi cesó—. Déjame ayudarte._

_._

_El azabache tomó todas las bolsas con increíble facilidad._

_._

_—¡Pero Itachi-san! Déjeme llevarlas, no quiero ser una molestia.—musitó Sakura bajando la cabeza._

_._

_La risa melodiosa de Itachi. Otra vez._

_._

_—No eres ninguna molestia, Sakura-chan—Itachi sonrió, mostrando su dentadura blanquísima._

_—¡Pero, Itachi-san!_

_—Nada de peros. Yo lo llevo, Sakura-chan—flexionó los brazos, asegurando las bolsas—. Te acompaño hasta tu casa. ¿Es el clan Hyuuga, verdad?_

_._

_Sakura abrió los ojos. ¡Se suponía que Itachi no sabía eso! Aún no lo sabía Sasuke, ni Naruto. __**Naruto. **__Negó con la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos._

_._

_—No te preocupes, no se lo diré a Sasuke. Pero de todas formas lo sabrá algún día—Sakura asintió, feliz de que la comprendiera. O algo parecido a eso— ¿Pero porque vas tú de compras? Siendo del clan Hyuuga, no deberías hacerlo._

_._

_—Mi padre y mi tío siempre hacen que las sirvientas hagan muchos deberes. Yo…yo quise ayudar._

_._

_—Eres muy buena persona, Sakura—chan._

_._

_Las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron de un leve color carmín, ya no tan intenso como años pasados._

_._

_Pero nada es siempre de color rosa. _

_._

_—Sakura.—Una voz masculina la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Volteo ligeramente, y se quedó sorprendida al verlo con expresión molesta._

_._

_—¡Neji-onee-san!—gritó Sakura sorprendida. _

_._

_Neji Hyuuga estaba a su lado, fulminando a Itachi con la mirada. El Uchiha río. _

_._

_—Al parecer no te podré acompañar hasta tu casa, Sakura-chan. Estas son las bolsas de Sakura-chan, tenlas—Itachi le extendió todas las bolsas al Hyuuga. Neji las tomó de mala gana._

_._

_—Itachi-san—llamó la chica de cabello rosa con un hilo de voz, el aludido la penetró con la mirada—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme con las compras, espero que no le haya molestado._

_._

_—¡Claro que no!—¡De nuevo esa risa!— Cuenta conmigo en lo que necesites—El Uchiha volteó a ver a Neji, quien estaba que echaba humos. Se burló internamente—. Nos vemos luego, Sakura-chan.—sonrió._

_._

_Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita._

_._

_Sakura se quedó de piedra cuando los labios de Itachi le plantaron un sonoro beso peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de los labios._

_._

_Una ocurrente brisa azotó los cabellos y el vestido de Sakura, quien veía como Itachi salía corriendo después de esta acción. Se sonrojó a más no poder._

_._

_Neji apretó los puños totalmente furioso. Quiso estamparle un puñetazo al Uchiha, pero había escapado._

_._

_Sakura activó el Byakugan, y vio, como a lo lejos, Itachi sonreía._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al notar que ya nadie hablaba, Sakura levantó la cabeza, viendo como los tres hombres (bueno, un hombre y dos chicos) la veían expectante.

.

Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de golpe, al percatarse de un detalle: si decía su nombre, eso incluía su apellido. Y Naruto ni Sasuke lo sabían. ¿Por qué? Porque en su infancia, siempre la habían juzgado por su apellido, y no quería que ellos también lo hicieran.

.

—Mi nombre es Sakura…—paró de hablar de repente. Kakashi la observó con duda. ¿Acaso no quería que sepan su apellido?

.

Sakura observó a Kakashi con sus orbes verdes de manera suplicante. 

_._

—Ya se tu nombre, no es necesario que lo digas, Sakura.—Kakashi interrumpió. Sakura asintió, agradecida.

.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. Y como Naruto es medio idiota, ni siquiera lo notó.

.

—Me gustan mucho las personas que me tratan con amabilidad—dijo esto con una nostálgica sonrisa en los labios—. Y me desagrada…las personas que me juzgan sin conocerme antes. Mi meta es ganar la aceptación de una persona que valoro mucho y también que mi padre me reconozca.

.

_Y no dudo que lo logres, _pensó Kakashi, sonriendo por detrás de la máscara.

.

—Mañana haré una pequeña prueba que revelará si se quedan conmigo, o vuelven a la academia.—sentenció Kakashi, ante la sorpresa de todos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO SE SUPONE QUE YA HABÍAMOS PASADO!

—Eso lo decido yo, mañana—Kakashi ni siquiera miró a Naruto. Miraba a Sakura—. Los quiero en este mismo campo de entrenamiento a primera hora. Ya váyanse, excepto tu Sakura.

.

Sakura se vio en la necesidad de tragar. Kakashi no apartaba su único ojo visible de ella.

.

—¡Es injusto, Kakashi-sensei! Yo quería acompañar a Sakura-chan a su casa—gritó Naruto haciendo un mohín.

.

Ella se sonrosó tenuemente. Kakashi dijo unas palabras extrañas, que al fin y al cabo, lograron que Naruto y Sasuke se fueran de ahí.

.

—Ka…

—Lamento que Rin y Obito hayan estado acosándote todos estos años. No debí decirles tu nombre—le interrumpió Kakashi guardando el libro naranja.

.

Para ser sinceros, Kakashi no tenía ni idea de porque le había dicho a Sakura que se quede. Él no era ese tipo de personas que parloteaban por lo que sea. Más bien, era lo contrario. El tema de Rin y Obito le apareció en la mente y no tardó en usarlo.

.

No había visto a Sakura durante tres años.

.

—No se preocupe. Rin-san es muy amable conmigo y Obito-san también.

.

Kakashi suspiró. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

.

—Has crecido mucho Sakura, ya no eres esa niña que conocí hace tres años. Has crecido bastante. Realmente me alegra que tú hayas sido una de mis alumnas, Sakura.

—Han pasado tres años—murmuró con nostalgia—; pero no lo volví a ver, Kakashi-sensei.

—Hm. El Hokage me llenó de misiones por mi ascenso a Jounnin.

—¡Felicidades, Kakashi-san!

.

Kakashi río. Esa niña seguía siendo tan inocente y dulce, tal como antes. El tiempo no podía cambiar algunas cosas.

.

—Me alegra volver a verte, espero que seas mi alumna. Estoy seguro de que aprobarás mi examen—habló el mayor—. Por cierto, Sakura; estás hermosa.

.

Las mejillas de ella adquirieron un adorable color carmín. Se esperaba cualquier cosa de Kakashi, exceptuando eso.

.

—M-muchas gracias, Kakashi-sensei—musitó mirando el suelo con nerviosismo—. Creo que me debo de ir, si regreso tarde me regañarán.

—Te acompaño.—habló el hombre de cabello gris.

—¡No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei! No es necesario…

—No importa lo que digas, de igual forma te acompañaré.

—Pero…

—Vamos, que no queremos llegar tarde a tu casa.

.

Sakura asintió no muy convencida.

.

Un cómodo silencio los invadió mientras que caminaban hacia la residencia Hyuuga. Kakashi caminaba con una expresión despreocupada, típica de él. No es que Sakura fuera muy habladora, por cierto. _Claro que no._

.

Pero por alguna razón, el silencio no era incómodo. El silencio que había entre los dos era… reconfortante.

.

Kakashi sonrió, por el hecho de que no conocía mucho a Sakura, pero era una de las personas en que más a gusto se sentía.

.

Sakura no se había sentido tan tranquila en tanto tiempo. Es que ser miembro del clan Hyuuga no era fácil. Siempre tenía que soportar las fulminantes miradas de Hinata, o escuchar las amenas charlas de Hanabi, o incluso escuchar los piropos de Kiba desde la ventana, que siempre lograba ahuyentar a los guardias de las puertas de clan. Todos lo contrario a Naruto, que siempre era atrapado.

.

Cerró los ojos, queriendo disfrutar de esa extraña pero pacífica tranquilidad.

.

—¡Sakura-chan!

.

No duró mucho.

.

—¿Naruto?—preguntó sorprendida. Pensaba que ya había ido a su hogar, junto con Kushina-sama y Minato-sama.

.

Naruto le sonrió con su típica sonrisa zorruna. Una muy linda sonrisa.

.

—Sakura-chan, ¿quieres ir a comer ramen?

.

Sakura tuvo ganas de aceptar. ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía.

.

_Solo quería pasar tiempo con Naruto._

_._

_¡Que estás pensando!_

_._

Pero de cualquier forma, Kakashi estaba… Sakura volteó. ¿Dónde había ido Kakashi-sensei? Giró la cabeza para todos los lados. Había desaparecido.

.

—¡Vamos, Sakura-chan!—Naruto casi rogó por ir a comer ramen.

.

Bueno, Kakashi había desaparecido, así que…

.

—Claro, Naruto.—contestó con una sonrisa. Naruto sonrió y murmuró cosas como "voy a salir con Sakura-chan, voy a salir con Sakura-chan".

.

Después de ver como Naruto se tragaba veintidós tazones de ramen muuuy grandes, mientras que Sakura ni siquiera había terminado el primero, Sakura supo que definitivamente, Naruto había heredado los gustos culinarios de Kushina-sama.

.

—¡Estuvo tan rico!—gritó Naruto, sacando su billetera en forma de ranita, pagando los veintitrés tazones, contando los de Sakura—¿No vas a terminar tu ramen?—murmuró sorprendido.

—¡Es que yo había almorzado mucho y bueno…!—se excusó Sakura moviendo exageradamente las manos, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

—Ya veo…

.

Sakura se paró de su asiento y esperó a que Naruto hiciera lo mismo.

.

.

.

¡Trap!

.

En su intento de pararse de su alto asiento, Naruto tropezó y chocó contra Sakura, pero la pobre perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.

.

**_Bathump…bathump…Su corazón latía muy fuerte._**

.

_Él sobre ella._

_._

Naruto se ruborizó, el cuerpo de Sakura estaba debajo de él. _Estaban tan cerca. _

.

Los codos del rubio estaban apoyados en el frío suelo de las calles de Konoha, tratando de no poner todo su peso sobre la chica de cabello rosa. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, penetrando los hermosos orbes de Sakura con su mirada.

.

Y observarla así, debajo de él, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, con los ojos muy abiertos, y su pecho bajando y subiendo en una respiración irregular; le hizo pensar que no hubiera podido enamorarse de otra chica.

.

—Sakura-chan…—murmuró acercándose aún más, hasta el punto en que la nariz de ambos rozó.

.

**_Bathump…Bathump…_**

.

Sakura sintió como las sangre de agolpaba a sus mejillas, y como una extraña sensación le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. ¿Qué era eso?

.

**_Bathump…Bathump…_**

**_._**

_Naruto estaba muy cerca._

_._

_._

_Demasiado cerca._

_._

—Naruto…

.

La burbuja en la que los dos parecían encontrarse se rompió de repente cuando un pensamiento irrumpió en la mente de Sakura.

¡Su madre le había ordenado regresar a casa lo más temprano posible!

.

—N-naruto—murmuró Sakura en un hilo de voz—. Me tengo que ir.

.

Naruto se observó desconcertado. Se sentó sobre ella, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía (las mejillas rojas de Sakura ayudaban), se cayó para atrás, dejando a Sakura libre.

.

_Se sentía tan bien, _pensó el rubio.

.

La chica de ojos verdes se arrodilló al frente de Naruto y se inclinó hacia él, ante la sorpresa del rubio.

.

—Gracias por invitarme a comer ramen—murmuró, solo para que Naruto la escuche. Sus mejillas seguían igual de encendidas que antes—. Realmente lo he disfrutado.

.

Sakura se inclinó más y al verla tan cerca Naruto cerró los ojos. Pronto sintió como unos labios besaban su mejilla con delicadeza.

.

Cuando el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos, Sakura ya no estaba.

* * *

.

Sus cabellos rosados se agitaban mientras corría a la mansión Hyuuga.

.

No podía dejar de pensar en Naruto. ¿Y ese cosquilleo en el estómago? La chica apresuró su paso. Lo más seguro es que iba a recibir una gran reprimenda de su madre y de su hermano.

.

Sakura sonrió, porque sabía que había valido la pena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chan, chan, chan._

**_¡Feliz Año atrasadaaaso!_**_ Realmente lamento la demora, sé que no tengo perdón. _

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Dejen reviews!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

V


	9. Todo por mi equipo

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©CopyRights_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Summary:_**_ ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ino nunca ayuda a Sakura a defenderse cuando era pequeña? ¿Sería tímida? ¿Y si fuera hermana menor de un Hyuuga? ¿Poseería el Byakugan? –Nuestra misión es quitarle lo tímido a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo, equipo 7?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Pairing:_**_ Naruto & Sakura_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_L_**_a Tímida e Inocente Sakura Hyuuga_

**_C_**_apitulo Octavo_

**_T_**_odo por mi equipo_

_By: Suki Harlett_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nota mental: nunca más llegar puntual a una reunión o algo parecido que tenga relacionado a Kakashi Hatake. Es un hecho que llegará cuatro horas tarde._

_Definitivamente._

Caminó media sonámbula, media despierta por las calles de Konoha para llegar al campo de entrenamiento. Kakashi los había citado a primera hora, y no había podido dormir por razones…personales.

**_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto._**

_—¡Cállate! _

Sí, muy personales.

Como sea.

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke ya estaba ahí. Inmóvil. Parado como piedra con los ojos abiertos. Parecía un muerto en vida. Sakura lo escrutó con la mirada antes de apoyarse en un árbol.

—Buenos días.

Hacía un sol inaguantable y aquel árbol daba un poco de sombra.

Bendito árbol.

El próximo en llegar, fue Naruto. Después de tres horas. Naruto al verla la saludó efusivamente (¡Buenos días, Sakura-chaaaan!), mientras que se sentaba a su lado debajo de aquel árbol. Ha, bendito árbol.

La pobre chica sintió como algo le había cosquillas en el estómago, mientras que sonreía educadamente al rubio. Estaba segura que esa incomodidad en el estómago no era por alguna comida que le había caído mal, porque prácticamente salió corriendo de la mansión Hyuuga con apenas un saludo (¡Buenos días, padre, madre, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-san, Hinata-san, Neji-nee-san! ¡No puedo desayunar, voy tarde!), porque no había desayunado.

Sakura suspiró aliviada, al parecer Naruto había dejado en el olvido lo que sucedió ayer. En Ichiraku Ramen.

Después de una hora, Kakashi se dignó a aparecer.

Sasuke pareció reaccionar y frunció el ceño furioso. Y de alguna forma u otra, lo entendía. Despertarte a primera hora, sin tener tiempo de desayunar, para estar puntual a un entrenamiento y que tu sensei llegue cuatro horas tarde…no es nada relajante.

Naruto también parecía enojado— aunque solo tuvo que esperar una hora—.

Kakashi apareció en escena con un montón de humo. Cuando el humo se disipó, el equipo siete vio al hombre con su único ojo visible cerrado, dando señal de que estaba sonriendo.

—¡Yo!—gritó levantando una mano, en forma de saludo. Cuando vio la expresión molesta de los tres, se rascó la nuca despreocupadamente—. Lamento llegar tarde, pero en el camino encontré un gato negro y tuve que darle toda la vuelta a la aldea. ¿Un gran problema, no?

—¡Llega tarde!—gritaron Sakura y Naruto al unísono.

—¡Ese es el pretexto más patético que he oído, dattebayo!

—Hmp—Tal vez no había sido una amenaza, pero esa fulminante mirada con el sello Uchiha sí que asustaba.

Evadiendo cualquier tipo de problemas, Kakashi sonrió. Una sonrisa –que aunque su máscara no permitía apreciar con claridad— que era imposible distinguir si era sincera o fingida.

Sakura no supo distinguirlo bien.

—Comencemos. ¿Han desayunado? Lo necesitarán.

_Sip, este no es mi día._

_—_¡No pudimos!—gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Kakashi río.

El hombre de cabello gris sacó un librito naranja ante la atenta mirada de los gennin.

—¿_Icha Icha Paradise?—_ leyó Naruto, sin comprender.

Acto seguido, Kakashi sacó dos cascabeles.

—La prueba de hoy decidirá si se quedan conmigo para hacer misiones, o si vuelven a la academia ninja, mocosos—Kakashi no apartaba la mirada de su librito. ¿Qué se traía?—. Lo único que tienen que hacer es quitarme estos cascabeles.

—¡Pero solo hay dos de ellos!—gritó Sakura. ¿Acaso…?

—¡Y somos tres!—le siguió Naruto.

—Solo dos de ustedes podrán pasar. Él más débil volverá a la academia—Kakashi parecía muy empeñado en su idea.

—¿¡QUÉ?!—gritó el rubio con la mandíbula desencajada hasta el piso. Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no mostró mayor signo de impresión.

_—Neji-nee me había advertido de esto—_pensó Sakura, al recordar lo que había dicho Neji cuando le comentó que su nuevo sensei sería el famoso Kakashi Hatake, muy conocido por nunca aprobar a sus alumnos.

—Sí, cállense—Kakashi guardó su libro en su porta-kunais y luego sacó un reloj de alarma. Lo puso en un tronco cercano y apretó un botoncito—. Bien, alarma puesta a las 12:00 am.

Naruto se cayó sentado al suelo, lanzando blasfemias en contra de Kakashi. Sakura solo se limitó a analizar un poco las palabras de Kakashi.

—Tienen que coger los cascabeles antes de esta hora. El que no pueda no almorzará.

—¡QUÉÉ! ¡Usted es muy cruel, Kakashi-sensei!—Kakashi simplemente lo ignoró.

—El que no pueda, lo ataré en ese tronco y comeré delante de ustedes.

El pobre rubio estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Sakura se apresuró y la tapó la boca con sus suaves manos. Las mejillas de Naruto obtuvieron un color rosado, y prefirió quedarse callado.

—No lo van a conseguir, a menos que tengan deseos de matarme.

—Eso es muy peligroso, sensei—musitó la única chica del grupo, retirando sus manos de la boca de Naruto, quien no tardó en hablar de nuevo.

—¡JA, JA! ¡Si ni si quiera pudiste esquivar el borrador!

—El que más protesta, suele ser el que tiene las peores notas—Se dirigió Kakashi a Naruto.

_—¡Malas notas!—_pensó Naruto, bastante furioso.

Sakura tragó saliva. Kakashi-sensei…se estaba pasando.

—Comenzaremos es tres…dos…

Pero claro, Naruto sieeeempre estaba impaciente (demasiado, a decir verdad) y sacó un kunai y corrió hacia el hombre de cabello gris.

—¡Naruto!—gritó Sakura.

Cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de incrustarle el kunai a Kakashi, él desapareció. A penas Naruto pudo reaccionar, antes de darse cuenta que ahora el kunai estaba apuntando a su propia cabeza y que Kakashi estaba detrás de él, manipulando su brazo con una simple llave.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Que impaciente eres, niño. Todavía no he dicho que comenzábamos.

_—¡Apenas pude verlo!_—pensó una ligeramente nerviosa Sakura.

_—Así que esto es el famoso nivel Jounnin…—_pensó Sasuke.

—Pero al menos, ahora parece que si tienen intención de matarme—Se río Kakashi. ¿¡Cómo se podía reír?! –. Al menos ahora he empezado a cogerles cariño—Le dio una mirada a Sakura, quien ni siquiera la notó por estar pendiente de Naruto—. ¡Empezemos!

Los tres jóvenes dieron un salto y se alejaron con una velocidad digna de un ninja.

Aunque solo fueran gennin.

* * *

—¿A qué se debe tu presencia aquí, Neji?—preguntó Minato, observando atentamente como el pródigo Hyuga entraba al despacho del Hokage con una leve inclinación como saludo.

—Hokage-sama, solo quería comprobar si un rumor era cierto.

Minato alzó una ceja.

—Toma asiento. ¿Qué rumor?

—Es sobre Kakashi Hatake, el sensei de mi hermana y Naruto—Minato asintió, al tanto de esa información—. Había escuchado que él tenía una técnica diferente para evaluar a los novatos.

—Así es—El rubio abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un de color rojo, con varios papeles salidos. Abrió una página es especifico y se lo entregó al chico de ojos blancos.

—¿Qué es eso, Hokage-sama?

—La lista de los aprobados por Kakashi—informó Minato, con un suave asentimiento con la cabeza. Neji lo tomó, y al leerlo, no pudo evitar mostrar toda su sorpresa.

Y preocupación.

Porque todos los alumnos de Kakashi Hatake, habían desaprobado.

* * *

—Lo básico en un ninja, es ocultar su presencia—dijo Kakashi al aire observando a todos lados. No había nadie—. Que bien, todos están escondidos.

—¡¿Qué espera?! ¡Hay que tener una pelea limpia y justa!

O tal vez no.

—Ese idiota—murmuró Sasuke, alzando los ojos. Naruto jamás de los jamases cambiaría.

—Naruto—murmuró Sakura asomándose más por arbusto donde se encontraba escondida.

—Oi, comparado con los otros, ¿no eres un poco rarito?—preguntó Kakashi.

—¡LO RARITO ES TU CORTE DE PELO! ¡AAAAAAAHHH!—gritó Naruto tirándose contra Kakashi. De nuevo.

Kakashi lo miraba sin expresión alguna. Acercó su mano a su porta kunais, y Naruto se paró en seco pensado que sacaría un arma.

—Regla básica de un ninja. Taijutsu. Ahora te enseñaré como se pelea—musitó Kakashi, para finalmente sacar su preciado librito naranja—¿Qué esperas? Ven y pelea conmigo.

—Pero, oye, oye, ¿vas a pelear con tu libro?

—No veo que sea un problema.

—¡¿Por quién me tomas?! ¡Dattebayoooo!— gritó Naruto lanzándose –por tercera vez en ese día—contra Kakashi.

El rubio de lanzó una patada, que Kakashi atrapó con su mano sin ningún problema alguno. Naruto volvió a patear con una especia de fallida patada circular, que el hombre de cabello gris volvió a esquivar sin hacer esfuerzo.

—¡Ah, mierda!—gritó el rubio furioso, esta vez lanzando un puñetazo…al aire. Kakashi había desaparecido—¿Qué rayos?

Naruto sintió un escalofría por la espina dorsal.

—Un ninja no debe dejar que un enemigo de le ponga atrás, idiota—Era la voz de Kakashi.

El hombre estaba de cuclillas, con ambas manos juntas, solo dejando el dedo medio e índice sobresaliendo.

—La postura de sus manos…—murmuró Sakura, horrorizada— ¡Es el sello del tigre! ¿Le va a hacer una técnica?

—¿Ese sello es de…**_Katon Goukakyu No Jutsu_**?—pensó Sasuke, crispando los dedos.

—¡Cuidado, Naruto! ¡Es un justu!—gritó Sakura, revelando su escondite, y llamando la atención de Naruto.

—¿Qué?

—Demasiado tarde—musitó Kakashi.

Naruto, horrorizado, trató de moverse lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era evidente su destino. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando de que tal vez ese iba a ser el día más doloroso de tooooda su vida.

Pero nunca llegó.

—¡Juuken, puño suave!—gritó Sakura lanzándose contra Kakashi.

El hombre de cabellos grises saltó esquivando por poco la palma de Sakura, quien solo se quedó mirando a Kakashi si cambiar de posición: piernas ligeramente separadas y el brazo derecho extendido, con la palma abierta. Un chackra verde claro desprendía de su palma derecha.

Kakashi sonrió internamente.

—_Técnica de un Hyuga—_pensó Kakashi.

Sakura pareció darse cuenta de su posición, y de que Kakashi ya no trataba de atentar contra Naruto. Bajó su brazo rápidamente y se apresuró a ayudar a Naruto, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué fue eso?—murmuró Sasuke, impresionado. Esa técnica le era familiar.

—¿Sakura-chan?—murmuró Naruto sin ocultar su sorpresa. Cuando abrió los ojos, Sakura estaba llamándolo, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro (que lo dejó embobado por unos segundos) y Kakashi estaba lejos, con el libro guardado.

La voz de Kakashi los interrumpió.

—Muy bien. Al parecer ya están comenzando a trabajar juntos.

La alarma sonó.

—¡No puede ser!

—Bueno, solo tengo dos almuerzos, pero como Sakura me cae bien, solo le daré uno a ella. ¡Nos vemos a la una de la tarde para continuar el examen! Es su última oportunidad—informó Kakashi.

Le entregó el almuerzo a Sakura en un recipiente rectangular y desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

—¡Cómo es esto posible!—gritó Neji, levantándose súbitamente de su lugar— Eso quiere decir que Sakura reprobará, y… ¡Naruto también, como es que puede hacer eso a su propio hijo!

Minato le iba a contestar, pero una voz femenina los interrumpió.

—No le íbamos a dar la prueba de ser un ninja en una bandeja de plata—musitó la mujer. Era Kushina—. Naruto tenía que ganárselo. Al igual que Sakura-chan. Ellos dos son capaces, junto con el Uchiha a pasar la difícil prueba del Hatake. Confío en Naruto.

Neji bajó la cabeza.

Él confiaba en Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en un pequeño claro del bosque. Los tres estaban sentados en el césped, uno cerca de otro. Sakura en el centro de ambos chicos. Sasuke apartó la mirada rápidamente cuando la chica de ojos del color del jade volteo a verlo con preocupación. Sakura volteó la mirada hacia Naruto, que veía el recipiente rectangular que Kakashi le había dado, sin discreción alguna.

Los tres estaban muertos de hambre. ¡Y a Kakashi solo se le había ocurrido darle comida a Sakura! Sakura no pudo pasar en alto como Naruto prácticamente se comía la comida con la mirada.

—_Yo también me muero de hambre…pero…—_pensó Sakura.

La pobre pelirrosa abrió el recipiente, deleitándose al instante con el delicioso aroma que la comida japonesa desprendía. A Naruto se le cayó la baba, y Sasuke soltó un gruñido, y Sakura casi se desmaya por el hambre.

—_Pero tengo que arriesgar mis propias fuerzas por mi equipo._

Curiosamente, dentro del recipiente habían dos pares de palitos japoneses (*).

Sakura tragó saliva, antes de dejar el recipiente en el césped, lejos de ella; y extender ambos palitos japoneses a Sasuke y a Naruto.

—Sasuke…Naruto—llamó. Ambos la voltearon a ver: con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas rosadas, y la boca haciendo una adorable mueca—Yo…yo no tengo hambre, ustedes coman.

Naruto abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido y Sasuke se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró. Antes de que alguna pudiera decir palabra, Sakura salió corriendo a algún lugar del bosque.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—¡V-vuelvo en un rato!—exclamó desde lejos, nerviosa.

Y desapareció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nota.**_

_Siiii por ahí hay lectores, hola. Bueno, lamento la tardanza. La próxima no demoraré. Espero que les haya gustado, 18 paginas de Word para ustedes :) _

_Ah, por cierto: ¡UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A VAMPIRE ANDREA POR SER EL REVIEW NÚMERO 100!_

_También muchas gracias a ustedes, chicas (¿por ahí un chico? Haha) sin ustedes no huviera podido completar algo tan bonito para mi :)_

_Las quiere,_

_Suki Harlett._

**_PD: Voy a cambiar la imagen de la portada de la historia. _**


	10. Hermanos

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©CopyRights_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Summary:_**_ ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ino nunca ayuda a Sakura a defenderse cuando era pequeña? ¿Sería tímida? ¿Y si fuera hermana menor de un Hyuuga? ¿Poseería el Byakugan? –Nuestra misión es quitarle lo tímido a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo, equipo 7?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Pairing:_**_ Naruto & Sakura_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_L_**_a Tímida e Inocente Sakura Hyuuga_

**_C_**_apitulo Noveno_

_**H**__ermanos_

_By: Suki Harlett_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

―¡Sakura-chan!―gritó Naruto, observando como la pequeña silueta de Sakura desaparecía entre los frondosos árboles.

Sasuke también se le quedó viendo, pero más disimuladamente.

Solo una nube de humo los sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

―¡Oi! ¡Muy bien hecho! Han aprobado el examen―proclamó Kakashi, con una gran sonrisa.

Oh, vamos.

―¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía horrible.

Se dejó caer en el frío césped después de haber corrido varios metros.

Se sentía cansada. Tal vez demasiado.

Después de darle el recipiente con comida a Sasuke y a Naruto, había salido corriendo para que ellos no se lo negasen.

Tenía una fuerte presión en el pecho. Sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón de un momento a otro.

_Tal como esa vez cuando Hinata le tiró el ponche encima._

**_Bathump…bathump…bathump…_**

―Sakura-chan―Abrió los ojos pesadamente, encontrándome con los ojos marrones de TenTen observándome fijamente. Sonrió.

―Hola, Ten-san―musitó la linda chica de cabellos rosas, sin poder levantarse. Estaba cansada.

TenTen usaba su típica ropa ninja. Una holgada y gruesa blusa blanca y unos pantalones color vino tinto. Irradiaba la alegría de siempre y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con esos moñitos a cada lado de su cabeza, se veía realmente adorable.

TenTen se preocupó un poco. Sakura estaba en el suelo, y apenas tenía los ojos abiertos. Volteó a la derecha, viendo como Neji observaba a Sakura con preocupación.

―¿Estás bien? Te ves cansadísima.

Sakura negó lentamente con la cabeza.

―Estoy bien, Ten-san.

―Sakura.

_Oh, oh._

La pelirrosa tragó saliva al reconocer esa voz y con dificultad abrió los ojos por completo.

―Hola, Neji-nee.

Neji se acercó a su pequeña hermana, y se sentó a su lado. TenTen hizo lo mismo, al otro lado de la pelirrosa. El castaño sacó algo de su bolsa, y la extendió hacia su hermanita.

―Ten. Por salir tan rápido esta mañana, te olvidaste tus pastillas―le dijo Neji, pasándole un par de pastillas y una botella de agua―. Tómalas antes de que te pase algo.

TenTen quiso preguntar a qué se refería con lo de "Antes de que te pase algo", pero se mordió la lengua. Si preguntaba, luego Neji se iba a molestar con ella. Sieeeempre era lo mismo. Neji es un gruñón.

Sakura tomó las pastillas y se las tomó de un trago.

―Gracias―agradeció Sakura con una sonrisa. Neji se paró del suelo y de un rápido movimiento cargó a Sakura en brazos, como varias veces ya lo había hecho.

―¡Neji! ¡Yo puedo caminar sola!―chilló Sakura, pataleando para que la soltara.

―Hace un segundo estabas agonizando, Saku. ¡No patalees!

TenTen observó la escena entre los dos hermanos.

Cuando estaba con ella o Lee, Neji era muy serio. Pero cuando estaba con Sakura, era muy diferente.

TenTen corrió para alcanzar a la pareja de hermanos, antes de que ellos la dejaran sola en el frondoso bosque.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―¡Sasuke-chan!

El aludido soltó los palitos japoneses ante el grito de su madre.

―¿Hn?

Se oyeron los pasos de su madre, antes de que hiciera aparición en la cocina.

Mikoto Uchiha, una hermosa mujer de treinta y dos años de edad. De cabello negros –que había heredado a sus dos hijos― y unos ojos oscuros muy profundos.

―¿Qué sucede, Okaa-san?―preguntó Sasuke, mirando a su madre.

―¡Deja los palillos ahora mismo, Sasu-chan! Luego comerás, con compañía.

Sasuke no pudo ignorar el brillo que los ojos de su madre destilaban.

―Como felicitaciones por haberte graduado oficialmente como gennin para ser un ninja y todo eso―explicó su madre. Sasuke suspiró. Su mamá realmente no sabía nada sobre ninjas―. He decidido invitar a Kushina y a Naruto-chan…

No puede ser…acaso…

―¡También a Tsubaki y Sakura-chan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Nota._**

_Tadadaaaaa. Aquí llegamos :'D Lamentooo la tardanza,pero estoy recién entrando a segundo de secundaria y DEJAN DEMASIADA TAREA. Necesito meorar matemáticas LOL. _

_Por cierto, alguien por ahí me preguntó si tenía 12 años. Pueeees, ya no :C El 29 de septiembre del año pasado cumplí trece. Tengo trece C:_

_Esta corto, lo sé. Pero continuaré más rápido entonces C:Por recompensa)? LOL. Les responderé los reviews a todos los que me comentaron en el capitulo nueve. Y también les dejaré una ficha de imformación sobre tadatada...¡Hiashi Hyuuga! Hagan sus pedidos para hacer más fichas del personaje que quieran y dejenme sus reviews, ¡los responderé en algunos capitulos!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hiashi Hyuuga:

Importancia: Padre de dos niñas, Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga. Siente cierta preferencia hacía su sobrina, Sakura Hyuuga. Actualmente está casado con la madre de sus hijas, una mujer llamada Garumi. Tiene un gemelo, Hizashi Hyuuga.

Familiares: Hizashi Hyuuga (hermano), Garumi Kitsu (esposa), Hinata Hyuuga (hija mayor), Hanabi Hyuuga (hija menor), Neji Hyuuga (sobrino mayor), Sakura Hyuuga (sobrina menor), Tsubaki Haruno (cuñada).

Carácter: Autoritario.

Apariencia: Cabello castaño, ojos blancos, traje típico de los Hyuuga.

Virtud: Autoridad.

Defecto: Tiene preferencias.

Fecha de nacimiento: 8 de enero.

Hobbie: Jugar Go y caligrafía.

Curiosidades:

Prefiere a Hanabi antes que Hinata como la próxima heredera.

No le puso el sello maldito a Sakura, a pesar de ser una tradición.

.

.

.

.

.

**_¡Y ahora a responder comentarios del capitulo 9!_**

_**harunoakatsuki:**_ _Holaaa :D ¿Muy corto? Lo siento D': Jaja, sí, yo también adoro a Sakura, de hecho. Es mi personaje preferido. Aquí ya explique el porque se fue corriendo :3 LOL. ¡No, Hidan! Beesos embarrados de nutella)? Saludos!_

**_crazyp:_**_Me alegra que te guste, enserio. Me haces feliz :'D Aquí esta la conti, saluuudos._

**_Myllinha-chan:_** _Aquí estaaa. :D_

**_DarkinocensDLT:_** _Graaaacias por dejar el review. Aquí la conti._

**_Desconocida:_**_Hola desconocida! LOL Aquí diceee, espero que te haya gustado C:_

**_Nessieprettysweet_**_: Sí, maripositas, eso significa que ella esta...LALALALA._

**_vampire andrea_**_: Holaaaa. Aún te recuerdo por darme mi comentario número 100, graciiias. Concuerdo contigo :)_

**_Laruku: _**_¡Gracias! Aquí la conti._

**_Kiran:_**_ Kiraaan de mi corazón, zón, zón, te vas con Mayra, ¿no? Todavía no me pasas las fotos, maaala. Oe, nosotras bien acosadoras JAJAJA No entiendo como es que tu le puedes hablar sin ponerte roja, mala. Te oooodio 3 Yo siempre estoy roja, ahí. JAJAJAJA Y oie, no reveles mi nombre en fanfiction, shhh, xd xd._

**_NerumiLuka_**_: Sí, a mi me emocionó esa idea, LOL Leer, ver. Saluuudos._

**_AkameChan5:_**_ La verdad es que eres la que más recuerdo de mis comentarios. Tu avatar se me quedó pegada en la cabeza y cada vez que actualizo pienso en Akame-chan xd xd Gracias por seguirme desde el principio, y por tus comentarios en los otros fics C: ¡Besos embarrados de nutella! Saluuudos._

**_Guest:_**_ Gracias, gracias. Tu eres más genial por leerlo. Los lectores son lo máximo. ¡Saludos!_

**_Parches_**_: Sí, si voy a continuar, aquí me ves. Saludooooos._

**_runno159:_**_ Aquí taaa, saludooos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ah, y algo más. A los inútiles de "Malos fics" , les pido que se laaaaargen, porque me tienen harta con sus críticas que me siguen desde que tengo ¡10 AÑOS! Yo, una niña de tan solo 10 años siendo acosada por esos tontos hasta tener 13. ¡Váyanse, ¿mafiosos?! )? LOL_

_Por cieeeerto, ¿les gusta este foto de portada o quieren la anterior? _

_¡Dejen su review!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

V


	11. Claro que sí, mi niña

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©CopyRights_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Summary:_**_ ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ino nunca ayuda a Sakura a defenderse cuando era pequeña? ¿Sería tímida? ¿Y si fuera hermana menor de un Hyuuga? ¿Poseería el Byakugan? –Nuestra misión es quitarle lo tímido a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo, equipo 7?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Pairing:_**_ Naruto & Sakura_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_L_**_a Tímida e Inocente Sakura Hyuuga_

**_C_**_apitulo Décimo_

_**C**__laro que sí, mi niña._

_By: Suki Harlett_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

―Hum―murmuró TenTen, poniendo el dedo índice en su mentón―. He estado pensando en algo.

Las hojas de los árboles caían sin cesar y los pajarillos cantaban una melodía que parecía apaciguar los lamentos de las personas al presenciar el frío invierno. El ambiente estaba helado, y TenTen y Sakura caminaban por la aldea con una casaca marrón y amarilla, respectivamente.

― ¿Qué cosa, Ten-san?―preguntó Sakura, apartando la capucha de la casaca para poder ver bien a la castaña.

― ¿Te acuerdas ayer?―contestó con otra pregunta la castaña. Tenía una duda desde el día anterior y quería resolverla lo más pronto posible.

_¡Hace frío!_

Sakura asintió y la castaña se quitó la capucha para poder verla completamente. Las mejillas de Sakura estaban ligeramente teñidas de rosa por el frío, al igual que sus labios rojos, y su piel estaba inigualablemente blanquecina. Era impresionante el contraste que hacía su tono de piel y cabello con sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes jade.

―Ayer estabas muy agotada y Neji te dio unas pastillas. Al dártelas, él dijo: 'Tómalas antes de que te pase algo'―imitó la voz de Neji, aunque le salió muy mal―. ¿A qué se refería con eso, Saku-chan?

TenTen pensó que Sakura se sorprendería, pero, como siempre, fue todo lo contrario.

―Yo nací con un problema en la sangre. No sé exactamente cuál es. Pero no es muy grave, más bien, ya se me está pasando, solo necesito tomar las pastillas diariamente o los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran―explicó Sakura, ordenando sus cabellos rosados por debajo de la capucha―. Pero el doctor dice que solo necesito un año más con este tratamiento―

― ¿Qué tratamiento? ¿A qué te refieres?―interrumpió TenTen parando el paso, haciendo que Sakura se detuviera a tan solo algunos pasos de ella.

―El de tomar las pastillas diariamente.

―Ah.

La de ojos marrones se limitó a observar con una sonrisa a Sakura al escuchar su risa.

―Ten-san, no deberías preocuparte. Ya pasará.

_¿Y si no lo hace? _

―Está bien.

Sakura volvió a asentir como lo hacía a menudo. Escondió sus manos entre las mangas de su grande casaca amarilla y volvió a canturrear mientras que frotaba sus manos por encima de las mangas.

― ¿Tienes frío?

―Un poco.

―No mientas.

―Puede ser―Al notar la mirada cómplice de TenTen, la pelirrosa agregó―: Esta bien. Tal vez tenga mucho frío.

― ¿Qué tal si vamos a las aguas termales? Son calentitas y de seguro deben de estar vacías.

―Pero estamos en invierno. Las aguas termales deben de estar al tope de gente.

TenTen chaqueó la lengua.

―Tienes razón.

Un foco se encendió en la cabeza de Sakura. Ella era una Hyūga y por ende, pertenecía a un clan con grandes riquezas. Y no era un secreto que todas las mansiones del terreno de los Hyūga tengan aguas termales enormes.

―Ten-san. Vamos a mi casa, ahí hay aguas termales. Además, mi padre siempre está trabajando y mi madre debe de estar leyendo uno de sus pergaminos de medicina. Hanabi-san y Hinata-san están de misión, y Neji debe de estar entrenando. Esas aguas termales han de estar libres.

_Problema resuelto._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de observar a su-futura-esposa-Sakura y a TenTen caminar por la aldea charlando de quien sabe qué (No pudo escuchar bien, el arbusto más cercano no estaba muy cerca de ellas.), solo pudo llegar a una conclusión: odiaba a TenTen.

¡Odiaba la amistad que tenían! Sakura pasaba menos tiempo con él por la culpa de esa castaña con aires de _Mickey Mouse, _era injusto.

Mientras que hacía pucheros y cosas estúpidas sin que nadie lo viera― o eso es lo que él pensaba― la voz de Neji a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un gran salto del susto.

― ¿Qué haces, Uzumaki?―Esta bien. La voz fría de Neji podía llegar a dar un poco de miedo. Solo un poco.

― ¡Nada!―gritó Naruto, agitando las manos mientras que hacia muecas exageradas con la cara― ¿Por qué debería de estar haciendo algo? No es como si estuviera espiando a alguien. Ha, Ha. Por qué definitivamente no lo estoy haciendo. ¿Por qué dudas de mí, Neji? ¡No estoy espiando a Sakura-chan!―exclamó con los nervios de punta.

El prodigio Hyūga solo necesitó alzar la mirada y ver a su pequeña hermana caminando cerca del arbusto donde Naruto se escondía para entender todo.

Oh, sí. Naruto recibiría la peor paliza de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¡Ah! ¡Las aguas termales son tan relajantes!―chilló TenTen sumergiéndose en el agua caliente, observando como Sakura se restregaba el jabón crema en su cuello.

―Es muy relajante, Ten-san―comentó Sakura, sentándose en una roca en la que no llegaba el agua para terminar de enjabonarse.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio. _Incómodo._

Sakura se sintió diminuta ante la penetrante mirada de TenTen sobre ella. Se sintió avergonzada y se tapó el pecho con los brazos.

― ¿Qué sucede, Ten-san?

La castaña parpadeo varias veces antes de volver a la realidad.

― ¡Has crecido mucho, Saku-chan!―volvió a chillar TenTen, apuntándola con el dedo en un acto muy cómico- Ya no eres esa niña de ocho años que conocí antes-canturreó con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo de sus ojos.

― ¡Ten-san!―gritó Sakura, sumergiéndose en el agua totalmente sonrojada.

― ¡Ya, ya! No te avergüences―musitó TenTen, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo―. Pero es la verdad―murmuró lo último. ¡Oh, ya párale!―Y bueno, Saku-chan, ¿ya estás lista para los exámenes Chunnin?

Sakura pareció olvidar su pudor y se dejó de tapar todo el cuerpo con los brazos.

― ¿Exámenes Chunnin?

Silencio.

― ¡Sakura-chan!―gritó una tercera voz, rompiendo el panorama del par de amigas.

Tsubaki entró a escena vestida elegante. Llevaba su cabello rosa atado en un hermosísimo recogido, que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes oscuros.

TenTen empalideció, sumergiéndose hasta los hombros en las cálidas aguas.

―Buenas tardes, señora Hyūga ― saludó TenTen. Era demasiado vergonzoso que la madre de tu mejor amiga―que de paso, era un mujer muy reconocida― te encontrara en esas fachas. En aguas termales. Con todo el cabello desordenado y la cara empapada. ¡Arg!

―Buenas tardes, Okaa-san―musitó Sakura, saliendo de las aguas para rápidamente envolverse en una fina toalla blanca, para luego volverse a su madre una vez más―. ¿Qué sucede?

Tsubaki le asintió a TenTen en forma de saludo, antes de voltearse hacia su hija menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Lo lamento, TenTen, pero Sakura y yo tenemos una reunión importantísima en este momento. Podrías quedarte con Hanabi o Neji si quieres.

― ¡No se preocupe, Tsubaki-sama! Yo me retiro.

―Muy bien―sonrió Tsubaki―. Necesito hablar contigo, hija―indicó dirigiéndose a Sakura. La pelirrosa menor asintió. Sakura se iba a voltear para despedirse de TenTen, pero su madre la jaló del brazo hasta llegar a su propia habitación.

La pobre Sakura tuvo que sujetar con fuerza la toalla para evitar que se le cayera en medio del pasillo.

Cuando su medre cerró la puerta con cerrojo detrás de sí, cuando vio el hermoso kimono de su talla extendido sorbe la cama, cuando notó el brillo en los ojos oscuros de su madre, en ese momento fue cuando entendió todo.

Otra reunión. Pero no cualquier reunión.

― ¡Nos invitaron a cenar de nuevo en la casa de Kushina!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Estará Naruto?―preguntó Sakura con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

―Claro que sí, mi niña.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nota.**_

_Actualicé rápido ehh. Jajaja. For you :')_

_Me encantaron los comentarios de todos y debo destacar los de LuFFy Eucliffe,¡que comentó todos los capítulos en menos de un día! Realmente me inspiraste a escribir esto, chica :)_

_Nadie me respondió si querían esta foto de portada en la historia o la anterior :C _

_Tampoco si querían otra ficha imformáticaaa, es por eso que me dedicaré a decirleees: ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! LOL. _

_Sí dejas un review, ¡Itachi irá a tu casa en navidad! Pero no lo devuelvas D':_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Reviews? :'D_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_By: Suki Harlett_

_._

_._

_._

V


End file.
